


In Her Eyes

by Britty0012



Series: In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britty0012/pseuds/Britty0012
Summary: Krem and his Chargers have joined the Inquisition. He never dreamed he would meet someone as lovely as Evangeline, who happened to be the Inquisitor herself. Would he possibly find happiness here?





	1. Hey Chief! Let's Join The Inquisition!

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fanfic! I hope you all enjoy! The beginning is more of trying to set the story and follow canon before we get to the good stuff! ;)

_It's fucking cold…_

Krem trudged through the snow and he saw Haven in the distance. Sure, it was his idea to bring The Chargers to The Inquisition, but he didn't expect The Chief to send him out to get them. The Frostbacks we're nothing but snow and hills. Krem bet that The Chief sent him out just to mess with him.

_Fucking big arse…_

He was nearing the gates and heard a bunch of people chatting inside. It was so small and he found it hard to think that this Herald of Andraste would take up place in such a humble town. Most people touched by God's were given castles and fortresses, not towns where The Chantry was the biggest building at the center.

Krem had done his research before bringing it up to The Chief, though. Word was that she didn't claim to be holy in any way. She claimed to be a normal human that was at the right place at the right time. That was the official report, anyway. He wondered if she was actually as humble as the word had said.

He heard fast approaching horses coming from behind him. He turned to see who it was and dodged to the left just in time to not be trampled by a fast approaching mount. It frightened him when he saw, what appeared to be, a giant horn coming out of the muscular white stead.

He watched them speed passed him into the gates of the little town while he sat in the snow bank he had dodged into. He was more irritated now that his armor was packed with snow. He stood and brushed it off as he made his way into the gate.

He saw refugees camped out in the center area. Men, women, and children comforted each other while they cooked food on a fire in front of the tents. He made his way up the stairs to see officers and scouts calling out orders. He tried to get someone's attention, but everyone ignored him.

He tried to grab whoever ran by him to try and talk to them but he got a cold shoulder every time. He growled to himself as he made his way up to The Chantry doors. He looked to see The Sigil of The Inquisition nailed to its doors. Everyone passed him and he eventually gave up trying to talk to anyone who didn't look friendly.

He looked towards the sky and cursed The Chief for bringing him to such a place. He missed The Chargers as they had become his family. No one welcomed him the way they did.

He continued to look up and didn't notice a woman coming towards him. She didn't notice either as she looked at a paper she was reading. He was caught off guard as she ran right into him.

They both crashed to the ground and she landed on top of him. _Now I'm so invisible that I get run right into...great._ He thought as he blinked rapidly. He looked up to see the face of a woman staring back down at him and he lost all of his concentration.

Her eyes were piercing green as she stared back down at him. Her long, red, brown hair trailed off to the side and onto the ground near his head. Her lips were a dark, rosy red that were open in shock as she continued to stare. She had a small frame compared to his and she was light weight. Her bright eyes quickly started to blink as she regained her composure before him.

She quickly shifted to get off of him while she started to apologise. As she tried standing, she fell backwards into her bottom and she let out a cute squeak that made Krem smirk as he got up. He held out a hand to help her up, which she took.

“I am so sorry,” she said as she dusted herself off. Her voice was soothing and lovely. Krem placed her from the Free Marches how her accent sounded. “I wasn't looking where I was going and I…”

Krem smiled and put his hand up respectfully, “It's quite alright. I wasn't exactly standing in an out of the way spot.”

He followed her eyes down to the piece of paper she had been reading. During their fall he had landed on top of it and he was now stepping on it. “Shit, I'm sorry,” he said as he picked it up and handed it to her.

She smiled as she took it and slightly cocked her head to the side. It was subtle, but enough to have her hair shift to the side and Krem couldn't help but smile.

“I'm sorry, The names Cremisious Aclassi and I'm with The Bulls Chargers,” Krem said as he cleared his throat. “I've been trying to give a message to The Herald herself, but nobody seems to want to pay any attention to me.”

A small smile curled along her lips as she spoke. “You can give me the message. I'll be sure it gets to the right people.”

“Oh, thank you! The Iron Bull has information on red Templars invading the Storm Coast. He is offering his information to The Inquisition free of charge.”

“What kind of company are The Chargers?” He noticed how professional she sounded as she spoke.

“We are a mercenary company. We take professional contracts and we do good work at it.”

“Are you an honorable company?” He didn't expect a simple scout to ask so many pressing questions about The Chargers. He figured The Herald would ask The Chief these when she met with him.

“We only do what we are told. However, we aren't assassin's. We also don't do anything to harm Innocents and children, if that's what you mean.”  She stood in thought as her bright eyes looked at him. “Perhaps you could bring The Herald to The Storm Coast and see for yourself. See us in action, yeah?”

“Alright, I'd like to meet this Iron Bull…” She smiled as she spoke. “I'll see to it that the proper people know and we will meet you there.”

“Thank you so much,” Krem smiled. “I hope to see you there.” When she held out her hand to shake his, he lifted her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. “Until we meet again, my lady.” Krem smirked and turned to walk away. His heart was beating out of his chest as he slowed his breathing.

_She is beautiful…_

 

\-----------

 

She blinked rapidly as the rain poured down. The Storm Coast was a sight to behold and she was excited. She always wanted to travel the lands, but growing up in The Circle permitted her from seeing anything.

Even before the circle, she never left her home. Her parents were ashamed of her magic and kept her hidden in the house. If anyone came to the house, she was locked in her room until they left. _It'd be a disgrace to see such a noble family have a mage for a daughter…_ She always told herself.

Now, she was seeing lands she had never even heard of. She felt so free as the water dripped down her long hair along her back. She was enjoying the moment when she heard cursing behind her. She chuckled as she turned to see Varric slipping over the wet rocks.

“Laugh all you want, Herald, but this is ruining any oiling I've done to Bianca before we left,” he scolded as she laughed at him.

“I'm sorry, Varric,” she continued to chuckle.

“You look all dreamy eyed and here I am trying to take care of this mess…”

Varric had seen much of Thedas since he left Kirkwall and she envied him. He had worked alongside The Champion and had many stories to tell. She loved listening to them around the campfire at Haven.

“Quit yer yellin’,” she heard Sera come up behind him. “Gives me a headache.”

“This rain is a headache,” Varric countered. “This is your doing, Herald!” He pointed at her while she smiled.

“Let's just find these Chargers,” she said as they trekked down the trail that Scout Harding had mentioned. “They shouldn't be far, now.”

“Ugh that's what you said last time,” Sera whined.

“Why do I even bring you guys? All you do is complain,” she chuckled as they came up on a hill.

“Because you couldn't possibly leave us behind,” Varric smiled.

“You're right...even if Bianca is now rusty and useless to us.” She laughed out loud when he scowled at her for the comment. She looked down to see that a group of mercenaries were under attack by Templars. “Here's where the fun starts,” she said as she unsheathed her staff.

“Where?” Sera asked as she ran up next to her.

She didn't have a chance to answer Sera as the soft ground beneath her gave way as Sera crashed into her at the same time. She fell backwards head over heels down the cliff.

“No!!! Herald thingy!!” Sera shouted after her.

“Look, now you've killed The Herald!” Varric jokingly scolded her. “Now what good is The Inquisition? I think that you single handedly doomed us all.”

“Shut up!” Sera spat as she ran down the hill.

 

\---------------

 

Krem was swiftly taking down these red Templars with a smile across his face. “Krem, this is serious business, ya know?” A giant Qunari said with a smirk on his face.

“I just can't get enough of killing these bastards,” he laughed as he buried his sword in one man's chest.

“Damnit! Krem!”

Krem looked to see where the Qunari was pointing. A young woman started to fall as the ground beneath her gave way. “On it, Chief,” he said as he pulled his sword out and ran her way.

He dropped his sword and tried to catch her from rolling any further down the hill. The force of her rolling hit him in the center and sent him flying backwards. He wrapped his arms around her to protect her from any more harm as he landed on his back.

He heard her groan as she moved on top of him. She propped herself up, rubbing her head when he recognized her. A smirk came to his lips as he saw it was the girl from Haven. “Seems you always end up on top.”

Her bright green eyes darted down to him and her face grew a deep shade of red from embarrassment. It looked as if she were about to speak but she quickly lifted her hands and he saw lightning appear from them.

He quickly shifted from under her and stood to see two Templars paralyzed in their steps only two feet from them. He took her arm and helped her up as he took a defensive stance in front of her. He picked up his sword, ready to fight if they came to him.

She stepped to the side and sent more magic from her hands to fight off others coming from their side. “I'm trying to protect _you_ if you can't see that,” he said to her as she shifted her back to his.

“I've got your back if you've got mine,” he heard her shout over the rain. He sighed and went with what she said as he saw arrows fly over them to attack Templars in the distance attacking the Chargers.

He was impressed that this scout was so skilled with her magic. She never seemed to get wore out as the continued to fire her spells until the last Templar fell. He turned to face her and saw she was rubbing her head; her dark hair rose and fell with the motion.

“Are you alright?” He asked her and her eyes met his.

“Just a little banged up,” she admitted with a coy smile. “Seems you and I keep running into each other... literally.” She chuckled and it made him smile. He was cut off by a small elven girl running up to her and hugging her.

“Thank whoever made us all!” She exclaimed. She clung onto her tight as a dwarf followed behind her.

“You should've heard her!” He laughed. “When I told her she probably killed The Herald of Andraste she lost her shit!”

Krem’s eyes grew as he looked to the woman who kept running into him. She had a sheepish smile on her face as she shrugged. The elven girl let go of her as the dwarf led her away.

“The Herald of…” Krem started and then he bowed before her. “You must accept my sincere apologies…”

“Please, stand up,” her voice was smooth as she talked. “I never introduced myself and I need to apologise for that. I was grateful that you didn't know who I was in Haven. It was refreshing.” She smiled and bit her lip. Her eyes looked up and she stopped as she looked over his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder to see The Chargers coming up to them. “Krem, go and see how we did,” The Qunari said with a smile.

“On it, Chief,” Krem said as he jogged off.

“You must be her!”

“Iron Bull, I presume?” She asked with a smile and she shook Bulls giant hand. “Evangeline.”

“Nice to meet you. You remember my Lieutenant, Krem.”

“We have had the pleasure, yes.” She smiled as Krem gave her a respectful bow as he returned.

“How'd we do?” Bull asked him.

“None dead; six wounded,” he replied. He felt her eyes on him and he felt anxious.

“Perfect. Break out the casks. Evangeline, please join us for a drink.”

“I'd love to.” She turned and called for her friends, Sera and Varric, to join them.

Krem handed her a tankard full of ale and quickly looked down when she smiled at him. He felt stupid for the stupid jokes he had said to her. He was confused as to how much a public figure could seem so _normal_. She hasn't appeared to be this person they made her sound to be. She was kind, but he noticed she was very professional as she talked to The Chief about their arrangement.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but he always looked away when she looked his way. He figured that she was probably humoring him, at best. After this, if they got hired, he'd be a nobody to her.

“Sounds like a plan!” He heard her say as she smiled.

“Krem!” Bull called out. “Finish drinking on the road, the Chargers just got hired!”

“But Chief, we just opened all the casks...with _axes_!” Krem said as the other Chargers started drinking faster.

“Seal them up. You're from Tevinter, use blood magic.” Bull tried to wink at The Herald but it was hard to see as he only had one eye. “See you back at Haven, Boss.” She chuckled and looked to Krem; she shrugged her shoulders as they started packing up.


	2. I'm Still Just Evangeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition moves in on Redcliffe Castle. Krem struggles with seeing Evangeline as herself and not The Inquisitor while he still begs her not to go.

 

Evangeline approached Haven and her eyes fell on The Iron Bull. He had made himself a tent just by the stables where she led her horse. A few feet from him was Krem and she smiled at him as she tucked her mount into the stable. Thunder nuzzled her arm and she pet him lovingly in return.

She turned her head to see that Krem was watching her. She noticed he quickly looked away when she saw him. She smiled and started to walk towards him. She saw him shuffle his feet and try to look distracted as she walked up to him.

“Krem,” Bull called out. “I'm going to check out the tavern. Keep The Boss safe while I'm gone.” She assumed he was winking as he walked by. She heard Krem let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Are you settled in alright?” Evangeline asked him. He quickly straightened up as he spoke to her.

“Yes, your Worship. And thank you.”

She smiled as he tried to be professional, but he avoided eye contact with her. She wondered why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He talked freely with her before and she figured that it was because he learned who she actually was.

Evangeline never considered herself anyone important. Growing up she never was even considered a human. This Herald of Andraste business was over her head and she didn't understand why it changed how people treated her. Krem went from being flirty and cracking jokes, to nearly saluting when she walked by and it made her uneasy.

“Would you walk with me, Krem?”

“Sure. Uh...yes, Your Worship…” He nodded and followed her towards the edge of Haven.

She heard his heavy footsteps beside her as she looked up into the sky. The breach circled up in the clouds and she heard Krem's voice hitch beside her. She continued walking until they reached the frozen lake. She sat down near it and sparked a fire in wood she had gathered on previous nights.

She looked up to Krem as he neared the fire. She noticed he looked worried, or scared. She looked to him with concerned eyes and asked him to sit with her.

When he sat next to her she turned to him. “Is everything alright, Krem?” She asked him. She saw his eyes dart around, searching for an answer.

“Why do you ask?” He said hesitantly.

“When we first met, you talked to me just fine...now I feel as if you're avoiding me…” She kicked some snow in front of her boot and watched it skid onto the lake.

“I'm sorry, Your Worship…”

“Is that what it is?” She shifted so she faced him. She saw nervousness in his eyes as they bore into hers. “Is it because I'm this Herald thing that no one wants to talk to me?”

Krem sighed as he looked over the lake. “I don't want to be disrespectful in what I say...I've never been good with important people.”

“I'm not that important…” She hugged her knees and gazed at the fire.

She noticed Krem sat in thought before he turned to her. “You're kind of a big deal to a lot of people.” She looked up to see him smirking.

“But I'm still just me...Some don't understand that...I meant it when I said I was grateful you didn't recognize me...I'm not used to all this attention…”

“Ah,” Krem chuckled. “A girl like you deserves attention no matter who people think you are.”

“You think so?”

“I do. And I'm not saying it just cuz you're the Herald Thing, as you put it. I just didn't wanna make a fool of myself before...felt like I already had when you almost ran me over with your mount.”

“That was you?” She exclaimed and then burst out laughing. “I thought it was Jim!” She clutched her aides as she laughed until she fell over.

“Who is Jim?” Krem chuckled as he looked at her. She noticed he was starting to lighten up.

“You'll meet him. He tends to ruin a lot of things. Nice guy, but has horrible timing.”

“I'd hate to be that guy,” he chuckled. “I'll try and not think of you as the Herald Thing, alright?”

“Thank you, Krem!” She was so happy that she flung her arms around him in a hug. She felt him tentatively Pat her back and she quickly let go. “I'm sorry...I tend to get a bit carried away.”

“It's quite alright. Wouldn't be the first time a pretty girl hugged me…” He quickly trailed off his words as he spoke.

“What?” She asked to see if he would repeat what he said even though she had heard him.

“We should get you back,” he quickly stood up. “Bull will be wondering where we are.”

She smiled and stood with him. She extinguished her fire and they started the walk back to Haven. “You didn't tell me you were a mage,” he mentioned.

“Is that a problem?” She grew self conscious and she wondered if he could sense it.

“Not at all. I know plenty of mages. I guess it's not openly discussed around here, is it?”

“No...it's not…” Her voice was now trailing off as she spoke. Her memories went to her family growing up. He noticed her silence and stepped in front of her to get her attention.

She looked up into his brown eyes and he gave her a smile. “Don't regret your gifts, Eve...They are unique to you and make you who you are.”

She gave him a faint smile. No one had ever called her Eve before and she wondered if he noticed that he had done so. “Thank you, Krem.”

“Your Worship,” he smirked as he walked back over to where he had been with Bull before. She shook her head and smiled as he left.

 

\--------------

 

“We are moving on Redcliffe Castle,” Evangeline said as she moved her marker on the war table. She was frustrated and she felt a headache coming on. The arguing amongst the advisors was endless. She finally decided for them and they all stared at her. 

She understood their fears of mages. She grew up being told she was an abomination waiting to happen. She had heard when Dorian spoke of the time magic and it worried her. It was too much magic for one person to possess. Especially when he had all of The Rebel Mages under his wing. She rubbed her forehead and tried to speak before Cullen could interject.

“Time magic is more important to stop, at this moment,” she continued. “We will deal with Templars afterwards.”

“I agree” Cassandra nodded.

“Even you agree?” Cullen exclaimed.

“This magic that Dorian spoke of,” Evangeline explained. “Needs to be stopped. Otherwise this will all be for not.”

“Finally, a voice I can agree with,” a voice behind her spoke. She turned and smiled as Dorian sauntered into the war room.

“I quite agree...Who is going with you?” Leliana asked.

“Dorian will be coming with,” she nodded. “I'll also take Bull with his Chargers and Cassandra.” Cassandra nodded in agreement. “The Chargers will assist Leliana’s spies and keep Dorian safe while Bull, Cassandra, and I meet with Alexious.  We set out tomorrow.” She stood straight and left the war room with Dorian.

Evangeline quickly veered to the right when she exited Josephine's office. She made her way over to The Herald's Rest so she could make plans with Bull.  The sun was setting, casting an orange glow along the clouds in the sky.

She entered the tavern to notice it was quiet, for that night, but all of The Chargers were there. She smiled to Krem before approaching Bull.

“How's it going, Boss?” Bull asked as she approached.

“I was hoping to talk some business, Bull,” she smiled.

“Great! Krem! Order us some drinks!” Bull stood with a smile and led her over to a table where Krem joined them with tankards of ale for the three of them.

“So,” Bull said as he tried to contain his excitement. “What are we doing? Giants? Spiders? Dragons? Oh, Boss, please tell me it's dragons!”

“Keep your pants on, Chief,” Krem snided. “Let Her Worship talk.”

“Fine…” Bull crossed his arms like a child while Evangeline giggles.

“Actually, I don't think you'll be so excited about this one, Bull,” Evangeline tried to choose her words carefully. “Ah, hell...I can't sugar coat it for you…”

“That's not good…”

“You remember Dorian?”

“Fancy man? Time magic, bullshit? Yes...I do…” Evangeline heard The growl in Bull's voice. Her eyes darted to Krem and she could tell that he already knew where she was going with this conversation.

“We need to infiltrate the castle…”

“Fuck!” Bull slammed his fist on the table. “I'm not good with magic, bullshit!”

“I know! I know. You will be accompanying me with Cassandra into the throne room.” Bull nodded with a disgusted grunt before throwing back his ale. “Krem, I need you and The Chargers to accompany Dorian and Leliana's spies. They will be sneaking into the castle and be back up if we need it.”

She saw Krem hesitate as he looked for words. Bull spoke as he stood to go and prepare for the mission, leaving Krem and her alone. She looked back to Krem and he sighed.

“Now, I'm talking to you as Eve...cause Maker knows I'd hang for telling The Herald of Andraste that I don't think she should do this…” Krem spoke slowly.

“Krem...we can't let that magic get loose. Who knows what could happen,” she tried explaining the situation away, but Krem was insistent.

“I know, and I understand that. Why can't you send someone else?”

“He only wants to see me. I'm taking a big risk bringing Cassandra and Bull with me.”

“What if something happens to you? I mean…”

“Krem…” She reached across the table and grasped his hand with hers while she gave it a reassuring squeeze. “If it means that much to you, I'll be cautious...But this is something I _need_ to do…”

“I know...I'll do my best for accompany Dorian and the scouts.” Krem looked defeated but she saw him relax.

“Besides, how much could possibly happen to me with you there?” She winked as she stood and walked out of the tavern.

 

\-------------

 

Krem was crouched low in the castle in Redcliffe. Leliana's spies had paved the way for them to get into the main hall where he watched Evangeline enter with Cassandra and The Chief. He eyed Alexious warily as they entered. 

He had a bad feeling about all of this and expressed it to her the night before. He was almost begging her not to go and to send someone else in her place.

Since their talk in Haven, Krem pledged his loyalty to her; not The Herald, but Evangeline. He wasn't always with her when she went off on her missions and he found himself worrying about her when they didn't hear anything about them in the field.

First time he saw her close a rift he stood there in awe of it. He didn't understand much of magic, but she made it look easy. That night, by the fire, she let him look at her marked hand.

He shifted it gently in his hands as he asked her questions about it. He was so gentle that she explained that it didn't hurt, but her hands were so soft against his calloused hand that he didn't want to tear them. He could've spent hours sitting there with her, holding her hand.

He had tried reading her palm, like the mystics do. He said her life line was long; that made her laugh. She told him she didn't know how long she would survive this and he chose not to believe it. He changed the subject to her love life line. If he read it right, it said her true love was nearby. They both blushed at this; he had to admit that it was hard to read with a hole in her hand which made her laugh as well.

The Chief picked on him about that night for says. Krem thought he was asleep but he somehow had eye on them as they sat by the fire alone.

It was this night when he knew he was developing feelings for her. The sound of her voice and the feel of her skin on his made him happy. He didn't want to do anything else but be with her, in that moment. He remembered the look in her green eyes as the fire made them sparkle. He was sure it was all in his head, but he swore she let him hold her hand more than was necessary.

Now he watched as Leliana's men slit the throats of Alexious’s guards. The confidence in her voice made him smile as he knew they'd be taking the bastard into custody. His confidence was shattered when he saw a rift open by Alexious.  He shouted out her name as he watched Evangeline and Dorian get sucked in and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave comments!


	3. I'm Still Waiting For You In Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline and Dorian navigate through Redcliffe Castle.

Evangeline opened her eyes to see they were laying in water. Guards seemed surprised to see them and went to attack. Dorian and Evelyn defeated them easily in their confusion.

Displacement?” mused Dorian once the guards were defeated. “Interesting. It’s probably not what Alexius intended. The Rift must have moved us...to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”  
  
Evangeline watched him move through the water as he thought out loud to himself. “The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall,” she said helpfully.   
  
“Let’s see...If we’re still in the castle, it isn’t...oh! Of course!” said Dorian with an enthusiastic clap. “It’s not simply where. It’s when!” Evangeline paled as the mage continued, afraid where this was going. “Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!”   
  
“What?” she exclaimed. “What do you mean, through time? Did we go forward, or-or back? How do we get back?” Evelyn's eyes grew at her realization.  “What if we CAN’T get back to our time?!” Evangeline rubbed her forehead in frustration. Of course Alexious did this to them. How else would he get rid of her?   
  
“Those are all excellent questions, my dear,” replied Dorian cheerily. “We’ll have to find out, won’t we? Let’s look around, see where the Rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back. If we can get back.”

Evangeline followed Dorian out of the flooded room and looked around. Red Lyrium grew out of the walls and it made her shiver. Varric had told her stories of Red Lyrium and it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Her head perked up as she heard a groan from a cell in the corner. She ran over to it to see Bull slumped in the corner. He looked more terrifying than usual. Red Lyrium had taken over his horns and his eyes were a deep red.

“Bull!” She exclaimed as she broke the lock on the cell door. He started to chuckle when she came to him. “Are you alright?”

“I suppose you would survive...somehow…” Bull murmured as he rubbed his crystallized eyes. “If it really is you...this magic shit has gotten out of hand.”

“It's us,” Dorian told him. “Alexious sent us in time; he did not kill us.”

“Bull, what year is it?” Evangeline pleaded with him.

“9:42 Dragon, I think,” Bull sighed.

“A year?” Evangeline looked up to Dorian.

“He sent us forward a whole year…” Dorian shook his head in disbelief.

“Bull, where are the others? Are they alright?”

“Cassandra should be nearby,” Bull explained as they left the cell. “Leliana is around here, too...I haven't seen Krem for a few days…”

“Krem is here?” Her eyes darted to Bull as they walked along the cells.

“Yea, they haven't been kind to him either, Boss…”

Evangeline bit her lip as she tried to piece it all together. Why would Alexious send them forward in time? Was it a mistake or intentional? Her questions left her mind when they found Cassandra in the same state as Bull.

“We need to find Krem,” Evangeline told Bull after they convinced Cassandra to help them.

“I gotta tell you, Boss, he wasn't the same after you disappeared…” Bull cautiously said. “They tortured him as much as they did us. He held out, though. It really seemed to break him that you were gone. I hope he knows it's really you.”

“I do as well…”

They made their way to the upper cells and heard someone down the hall. Evangeline ran down the hall to see Krem huddled in the corner. The breath left her when his eyes met hers. They were no longer a soft, dark brown but a bright red from the Lyrium.

“Krem!” She exclaimed as she opened the door and ran to him. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Please, stop!” He cried out. “I cannot take another vision of her!” Tears came to his eyes and they grew in fear as she neared him.

“Krem, it's me…” She softly said to him.

She watched as his eyes searched her face. She saw courage come back as he sat forward and gently touched her face. “I couldn't touch you any other time...you were only a vision…”

“I'm here. We are going to make things right.” She held his hand in hers. “Will you help me?”

She saw the fear in his eyes as he debated. Bull stepped forwards and placed his giant hand on her shoulder. He nodded and she stepped away. She tried not to listen in on their conversation, but it was hard when she only walked a few feet away.

“Cremisious…” Bull gently said as he kneeled in front of him. “I know it shook you up when she went missing...The visions they gave you of her weren't real...She is real right now...I need my Lieutenant right now…” Krem looked up and smirked. “Horns up?”

“Horns up, Chief,” Krem smiled.

“There you are!” Bull helped him up and rejoined the group.

Evangeline smiled as Krem joined them. “I'm glad to see you're safe,” she said as she hugged him. He leaned his head into her as he hugged her tighter.

“I knew you were tougher than that bastard...I thought I'd never see you again…” He whispered in her ear.

“I'm here, Krem... We'll make this right…” She whispered back. She held him at arm's length and smiled.

“Let's go get that bastard,” he smirked. She laughed and they walked on.

After they rescued Leliana, they finally made it to the throne room to confront Alexious. Evangeline was livid by this point. She spat at Alexious while he talked of a better future.

In battle he was defeated easily. He had already lost by the time they got to the throne room. Dorian leaned down and picked up the amulet he was wearing. He explained that with an hour, he could have them back in the correct time.

“An hour?” Leliana exclaimed. “That's impossible! You have to go now!” Just as she said this, a shrill call came through the air. “It's the elder one...You go. We will hold them back.”

“No!” Evangeline exclaimed. “I won't let you commit suicide for me!”

“We got this, boss,” Bull said.

“We will gladly lay down our lives to make this future never happen,” Cassandra agreed.

“No...just, no!” Tears welled up in Evangeline's eyes as she looked to Krem.

He stood tall and walked over to her; he gently cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. “You can save us…” He said quietly.

“No...no, Krem...You can't...I won't let you!” Evangeline felt her voice becoming frantic as noises were heard outside the giant doors. “I can't leave you…”

“I'll still be there when you get back…Only I won't be so beat up...You're beautiful as always...” He gently placed a kiss on her lips and gazed in her eyes. “I'm waiting for you in your time, ya know...Now go…” His eyes flashed behind her and pushed her back.

She felt Dorian grab her wrist as she watched Krem pull his sword and walk out the gates. She tried to run after him but Dorian kept a firm grip on her hand. She saw the demons come in after everyone. Leliana's arrows flew through the air and impaled them.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched them get cut down one by one. She saw a demon stick it's claw through Krem and she screamed out loud as Dorian pulled her through the rift.  


Evangeline was thrown back onto the ground in the throne room. She frantically looked around and saw everyone standing as she had left them the first time. Her face was tear stained and full of blood. The shocked looks on her friends faces told her she was back.

After Alexious was taken into custody, the exhaustion must have caught up to her. She looked to Krem and noticed she couldn't hear him as he tried talking to her. Her vision went blurry and she collapsed into darkness.


	4. If I Fail...

Krem sat watch outside Evangeline's room while she slept. He stared down at the stone floor as he replayed the events in his mind. She had disappeared into the rift. She was sucked in with Dorian and everyone stood in a daze until they we're thrust back out nearly seconds later.

The look on her face was terrifying. It was blood and tears stained and the look in her eyes was almost feral as she gazed at everyone. When her eyes reached his relief flooded her face as fresh tears started to fall.

She turned to Alexious and asked if that was the best he had. Krem held back a chuckle as he surrendered without another fight.

He started to make his way to her when he noticed her face change. He called out her name and saw her start to fall. He ran across the room and caught her before she hit the ground. He smoothed the hair out of her face while calling out her name. Dorian explained that she would be fine as he put a hand on his shoulder. Krem carried her to a guest room in the castle and gently laid her on the soft bed.

Now he sat outside her room and hoped she was alright. Dorian stated it was just shock but it didn't stop him from worrying. Dorian briefly explained what happened to them and Krem couldn't believe it. They had gone forward in time and came back. Even in Tevinter, it had never been done before.

He heard noises come from within the room and he stood at attention. He lightly tapped on the door and evened his breathing. “Your Worship?” He asked as he felt his voice shaking.

“Krem?” He heard her call out from the other side of the door. She sounded panicked.

“May I come in?” He bit his lower lip as he waited for get response.

“Come in. Please, Krem…”

He opened the door and she was sitting on the edge of her bed. He gently closed the door behind him and stood there. He took in the sight of her. Her face had been cleaned, but her hair was still a mangled mess. Her eyes still had the feral look at she stared at him. “How are you doing?” He asked as he cleared his throat.

She stood and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She softly started to cry into his shoulder and he gently wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair trying to calm her down. “It's ok...I'm here…”

“Krem...it was...I can't...what if I…” She couldn't get a full sentence out as she sobbed.

“Shhhh...come here…” He gently led her to the bed and sat down next to her. He found a handkerchief from his armor and handed it to her. She dried her eyes and took deep breaths as he rubbed her back.

“I'm sorry…” She whispered. “I woke up alone...and I…” She looked up to him and he saw her natural color come back to her cheeks as she inhaled fresh air.

“You're safe…” He assured her.

“That future…”

“Dorian filled us in a little…” He explained as she fiddled with the cloth.

“That will happen if I fail…”

“Listen to me,” he said as he took her face in his hands. “You won't fail...You're stronger than that…” He saw the tears welling up in her eyes again and he pulled her against him. “I won't let that happen to you, Eve…”

He felt the warmth of her tears on his neck as she cried. He held her tight to reassure her she was safe. She started to calm down, but stayed in his arms. She wiped her eyes and nose before she spoke again. “You...you died for me…” She pulled away, but didn't leave his arms as she looked up at him. “You...you sacrificed yourself so I would live…”

“I would do anything for you, Eve…” He whispered as he gazed down at her. He saw her eyes dart from his eyes to his lips. She started to lean up to him but he stopped her. She looked to him with confusion and he smiled to assure her. “It's not the time…” He let out a Shakey breath. “You're upset and.. and I don't want you to do something you'll regret…”

She looked hurt but she nodded that she understood. He sighed as he hugged her tighter. “You need rest...Queen Anora wants to meet with us in the morning about the mages…”

“Will you stay?” She gripped him tightly and he saw the fear in her eyes.

“I'll be here...get some rest.” Krem helped her back in bed before he sat in a chair across the room. He watched her settle in and drift to sleep. He had wanted to kiss her so bad but he couldn't do that to her. Not while she was still in shock, but it made him hopeful for the future. He leaned back and drifted to sleep with the image of her lips in his mind.


	5. What's On Your Mind?

Evangeline rode Thunder back through the gates of Haven with her company and a handful of mages. More would be coming as the weeks went on and she hoped this would all be over soon.

She dropped Thunder off with Master Dennett and made her way to the war room. She nodded to Bull as she passed and smiled at Krem. He looked weary but he smiled back. The feeling of his lips on hers from that future still stuck with her.

They were soft and gentle. His hands shook as he cradled her face on them when he kissed her. He told her he was waiting for her here, in this time. She had no idea what he meant and chose not to say anything, not yet.

Cullen was upset that she brought the mages in as allies. His temper flared and she guarded herself. Cassandra was able to talk him down and he invited her into the war room.

“None of this means anything without your mark, after all,” he commented.

“Of course,” was all she could muster.  It's always about the mark she thought as she looked down to it. “Mind if I rest before we do a meeting? I'm wore out and need a bath.”

“Of course, Herald,” Leliana smiled. “Call for us when you are ready.”

Evangeline nodded and walked out of the chantry. She walked right passed her hut and ventured into the forest. She needed a breather from all this and the fresh air did wonders for her.

After the shock had worn off she presented herself with every professional courtesy she could to Queen Anora. Only Krem had any idea she was still screaming inside from what she endured. Maybe Dorian as well since he had been there with her.

She found her fire pit and sat down and draped her arms over her knees. She soft sound of the wind whistling through the trees brought peace to her mind as she sat in silence.

She had awoken the morning after to see Krem was gone. She started to look around the room for him frantically. She was afraid she had made a fool of herself. What was she thinking trying to kiss him? She should've known better, even though he turned her down lightly.

He had left early morning before anyone else was awake and moved back to the outside of her room. She assumed it was to about any suspicion between them, but she was glad he stayed until she fell asleep.

She heard quiet footsteps behind her. She turned her head as they neared and she heard Dorian's voice. “Nice little spot you have here.”

“It's quiet,” she replied as he sat next to her. He peered over the frozen lake with her.

“I wanted to ask how you were holding up...We haven't spoken much since Redcliffe.”

“It's still a lot to process,” she admitted. “That future was horrible and I hope it doesn't happen.”

“I think we prevented it...You had me there, so I'm confident.” He smirked and met her eyes.

“Dorian, I'm glad you're staying. There's no one I'd rather be trapped in time with. Present, past, or future.”

“Yes, well I'd rather we not do that again any time soon...I'm glad it worked out…”

“Me too.” She glanced across the lake once more and sighed. “Two weeks and we should have our mages for the breach.”

“That _will_ be exciting...I must ask about you and the young Lieutenant.”

She looked to him to see his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. “There's nothing between us…” She said as she hugged her knees.

“Ah, of course. That kiss must've meant nothing then...A fluke, if you will.”

Her memory went back to it and she touched her lips. “I don't know... I haven't thought of it much.”

“Ha! I bet you keep thinking of it!” Dorian placed a hand on her shoulder. “If some good can come of this, I hope you will welcome it.” She smiled as they stood and made their way back.

 

\------------------

  
  


“This sucks, Chief…” Krem said as they trudged through the mud. 

“I know, Krem,” Bull replied. “But we had to find them missing soldiers.”

Krem wrinkled his nose as they walked over a bridge in the Fallow Mire. They learned the hard way that disturbing the water sent the undead after them. At least they were on their way back and had rescued the missing soldiers. The looks on their faces when they saw Evangeline filled him with warmth despite the cold.

He looked ahead to see Evangeline carefully placing her weight on the correct boards.  He started to notice her curves as she moved. He came to the conclusion that she was very feline like as she was swift and careful, but deadly. Her hips swayed back and forth as she made her way onto land he he looked down to his own clunky feet.

She moved with precision and stealth where he moved with force. He was careful when he needed to be, but he was usually used as a fierce warrior. Bull trusted him to implement the missions at hand with little to no casualties. He always did his best and the other Chargers trusted him with their lives.

“Excuse me, my darling,” Dorian called out to her. She stopped and turned to him. Her hair was plastered to her face from the rain and mud. Even then, he thought she was beautiful.

“Yes, Dorian?” She asked with grace.

“Mind if we stop and make camp? This looks like a good spot and I'm sure I'm not the only one that's wore out.”

She thought for a few brief moments as she looked over the bog. “Alright. Bull, gather any wood you can find. I'll dry and light it for a fire. Dorian, you and Krem get the tents set up, please.”

“Yes, Your Worship,” Krem responded as he joined Dorian. He watched Evangeline clear a spot with her boots for the fire. She was drenched and the water fell in large droplets onto her armor. His attention was brought back as Dorian snapped his fingers at him.

Bull came back with an armful of wood and set it beside her. Krem heard them talking in low tones as she dried the wood with the fire from her hands.

“Dorian,” Krem asked him. “Maybe we should create a shield above the fire with a tent. Keep it dry from the rain.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Dorian smiled. “However, that would leave us with only two tents as it would take two to make the shelter big enough.” Dorian thought out loud as he stroked his moustache. “No worries, I'll bunk with Bull while you and Evangeline bunk together.”

“Oh, no...that's not what I meant…” Krem struggled to keep his face from reddening.

“Come now, Lieutenant...I see how you look at her…”

“Dorian...I…”

“Trust me...All will be fine,” Dorian said as he stood to bring the idea up to Bull and Evangeline. They nodded and seemed to agree with Dorian. Krem tried to hide his reddening face as he brought the two tents over to them and they made it into a roof. They now had a place to sit with no rain falling on them.

Evangeline came out of their tent with her armor to lay by the fire. It was dripping onto the ground as the fire started to dry it. The rest did the same and they sat around the fire in their tunics and pants while Krem told a story of the Chargers.

“There were so many spiders!” He exclaimed.

“I was glad you were there to pave the way for me, Krem,” Bull clapped him on the shoulder.

“I hate spiders…” Evangeline shuddered.

“You fight them almost daily!” Dorian chuckled. “How come I never knew?”

“I don't want them to see my fear,” she giggled.

“Well, anyways. I'm going to retire. I shall see you in the morning.”

“I suppose I will, as well” Bull sighed. “Don't wanna smash a Vint as I walk into the tent.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

Evangeline chuckled as they made their way to the tent. Krem looked across the fire to see her gazing at him over the flames. He smiled and stood to walk over to her. He sat down by her and felt her shiver, so he gave her his blanket to keep her warm.

He gazed at her as she watched the fire. The licks of flame created the most magical light across her face as she smiled. He didn't know if he dared, but he shuffled closer to her. He tensed when she lay her head on his shoulder, but smiled and relaxed as he placed his arm around her.

They sat in silence watching the flames and all that he could think about was that she was with him. He didn't care if it was in a disease infested bog; she cuddled up to him and he felt like he could do anything in life. She let out a sigh and he tilted his face towards the top of her head.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked softly.

“Lots of things…” She responded just as soft.

“Care to share?”

She chuckled and adjusted under him. “Well, first off how great of an idea this was to give us more shelter.” She looked up to the covering above their heads.

“It was...Second?”

“Second, how I'm grateful our soldiers were alive.”

“Mhmm...I agree...third?”

“If I was too forward trying to kiss you in Redcliffe…” Krem was silent and must've felt he was in thought. She shifted so she could face him.  “Was I?”

“No...you weren't…” Krem whispered as he gently caressed her cheek. She smiled and leaned into it. “Would you think less of me if I told you I wanted to?”

Her eyelashes fluttered as she smiled and shook her head. “No...I'm grateful that you respected me enough to want to wait…”

“I didn't want you to regret…” He started but his words trailed off as he saw the look in her eyes. He had camped with her plenty of other times, but the honesty hadn't been there until now. He ached to kiss her as he looked down at her lips.

There was so much she needed to know before he took that step with her. It hurt him to not pursue, but he gently kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. She caught the hint and leaned into him as they gazed into the fire together. His hand casually linked with hers and he felt the softness of her skin against his.

“Fourth…” She finally sighed. “I was told I may not survive closing the breach...that weighs heavily on me…”

Krem tightened his arms around her small frame. “You will survive...I can't bear to think of any other way…”

A wind came through and he felt her shiver under him. “We should get you inside,” he whispered. She groaned but stood and waited for him to get up. Once he stood, she linked her fingers with his once again as they walked towards the tent.

Once they entered, he unfolded her blankets for her. She lay down and he lay beside her. He closed his eyes and felt her shift closer to him. He smiled and reached for her. His arm draped around her and pulled her close. He heard a satisfying sigh escape her as she settled in. Krem closed his eyes and went into a peaceful sleep with Evangeline in his arms.


	6. Goodbye, Krem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the breach was supposed to stop everything...

She looked up and felt the magic pulsing around her. The mark on her hand sparked to life and shot energy up her arm and through her body. She was determined as she looked up into the breach. Green and black magic swarmed the area and she felt the magic from the mages come to her. She absorbed as much as she could and thrust her hand up into the air.

She couldn't describe the amount of magic that flowed from her hand. Her vision blurred, but she stood strong and dug the heels of her black, knee high boots into the dirt as it pushed against her. She lifted her other arm and grasped her wrist to hold her hand in place.

The magic whirled past her like the wind from a hurricane as she held her position. She knew that of she failed she would die and so would the rest of the world, including those she held near to her heart.

Evangeline was never the most trusting person when she was growing up.  Her family disowned her for something beyond her control and Templars weren't kind to her in The Circle. She just wanted a new beginning when she came to the Conclave. She had no idea what was in store for her when she walked in, and she still didn't remember what exactly happened.

A blinding light shot through the air and she was thrown backwards. She had the breath knocked out of her and she struggled to take in a deep breath. She made it to her knees and knelt over as she took in breaths. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Cassandra peering down at her. She gave her a weak smile and stood. All she could hear was the thundering sound of cheers from everyone around them. She smiled and gave a brief wave as Cassandra and Dorian helped her walk back to Haven.

  


She sat down on a bench and watched everyone start to celebrate. The breach had been closed and she felt a sigh of relief escape her. She looked to see that even Cullen looked relaxed as he spoke with Cassandra.

She was drained but she felt good. She even felt lighter than she did when she started. She looked down at her mark. Part of her hoped it would have disappeared when the breach closed. It was still a mystery.

She heard footsteps near her and stop next to her. She turned her head when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Krem holding two tankards. “I thought you might like a drink, Your Worship,” he stammered as he handed her one with an awkward smile.  She took one and smiled at him as he sat next to her. “So, Your Worship...What will you do now that this is over?”

“I don't know,” she sighed. “I have nowhere to go, really.”

“You don't?” She saw the confusion written on his face.

“My family disowned me years ago,” she started to explain. “And There are no more circles so...I suppose I'll be just a lone traveler.”

She looked to see him staring into his cup. She noticed they way his tan skin seemed to glisten as the fires roared. “What about you?” She suddenly asked him.

“Me? Oh, I...I'll stay with The Chief, I suppose,” he stammered. They both looked up as music started to play and villagers started to dance.

She smiled brightly and set her cup down. Krem looked confused as she took his, as well. “Dance with me!” She beamed and stood up and grasped his hand.

“Oh, I don't...I don't dance…” Krem tried to brush her off but she wasn't having it.

“Come on!” She giggled and pulled him to his feet. She drug him out towards the bonfire and he spun her around. She looked to see a smile in his face and she was glad. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close suddenly.

“I wanted to ask you something, if that's alright, Your Worship.” She noticed his voice shook as he spoke and his eyes expressed nervousness.

“Of course, Krem,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Anything.”

“I...well...I've been wondering...I know we've skipped a few steps but...well I was hoping that maybe…” He exhaled as he tried to get the words out and all she could do was smile. “May I court you? Officially and start over?”

“Krem...I…”

“I understand if not, Your Worship...I just...I mean…”

“Krem,” she said as she turned his face towards hers. “I would…”

She was cut off by the Chantry bells ringing. Sounds from the distance got everyone running to safety as Cullen called for all the soldiers. She looked back to Krem with fear in her eyes and he sighed with a slight smile. “Try this again, later?”

“We definitely will,” she smiled as they both ran towards Cullen.  He was ordering his soldiers into position when they ran up to him. “Cullen, what's going on?”

“A scout spotted a massive army over the ridge with no banner…”

“No banner?” Josephine was in shock.

Evangeline took steps forward the gate as fire flared under it. A man's voice was heard and she quickly ran to open the door. It was heavy and she grunted as she let a young blonde man in.

“I came to warn you!” He exclaimed.

“Warn us?” Cullen barked and the young man coward. “Who are you?”

“I'm Cole. I came to warn you. The Elder One comes.”

“Elder one? I don't understand, what's going on?” Evangeline asked him.

“You took his mages and he's very angry. He wants you.”

“Her?” Krem piped up and put himself between Evangeline and Cole. Evangeline noticed he was shaking with anger and he was wanting to protect her. “What does he want?”

“I don't know. All I know is that he's brought the Templars for you.”

“Templars?” Cullen barked again. “Is that The Orders response? Blindly attacking us?”

“He doesn't want to. He only wants her.”

Krem slapped Cole's hand down when he pointed to Evangeline. “Then he's messed with the wrong people,” he now growled.

“Cullen, give me a plan. Anything,” Evangeline turned to Cullen and saw the sweat dripping from his brow.

“We can turn the trebuchets,” he explained. “You go and help them. Lieutenant, get the chargers to fight off any stragglers and get the villagers to safety.”

“Yessir,” Krem said before he turned to Evangeline. “Be careful.” He drew his sword as she unsheathed her staff.

“You too,” she said as they ran in opposite directions.

Evangeline felt the world rush around her as she fought the Templars for the trebuchets. She thought this was over, why were they being attacked? She felt relief after they turned the trebuchets, but it was short lived as a dragon flew over and spit fire.

“Move...Now!” She shouted. She ran as fast as she could towards the main gates. Cullen stood there ushering people in and closed the doors behind them. “Cullen?” She looked to him hoping he had answers.

“We don't have the manpower to face that...that beast!” He explained. “At this point, just make them work for it…”

Evangeline fought through the hordes of Templars and saved as many villagers as she could. She still felt in a daze as she ran for the Chantry doors. She made it in and rested her hands on her knees while she caught her breath. She looked up to see Krem tending to wounded villagers and Cullen running towards her.

“Herald, there is no way to make this survivable,” he explained.

“There has to be a way,” she thought out loud as she ran her fingers through her long, disheveled hair.

“He wants you, but you can't let him have you,” Cole stated as he tended to Chancellor Roderick.

“I don't care what he wants!” She shouted. “How do I stop him?”

“It won't be easy...he has a dragon…”

“We know he has...ugh...Herald,” Cullen stole her attention from Cole. “There is one last thing we could try. There is one more trebuchet that needs to be fixed.”

“But it'd bury Haven,” she explained.

“If we are to die, we can at least choose how.”

“Chancellor Roderick can help,” Cole said as he propped The Chancellor up.  He explained of a path out of the mountains where they'd be safe.

“What of it, Cullen?” Evangeline turned to him to see his conflicted face. “Will it work?”

“If he shows us the way...But what of your escape?” Evangeline turned away from him and bit her lip. She knew that there was a good chance she would die here tonight. “Perhaps you will surprise it and find a way?”

“I'll do what I can...get everyone to safety…” She said as she gazed over him to Krem. Their eyes locked and she knew he saw the fear in her eyes. “Give me one moment…” She jogged over to Krem and he stood.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Krem...we don't have time...There's a...I have to…Let's skip steps again...” She didn't finish her stammering. She grabbed his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his. She felt him tense to her touch, but he reciprocated and wove his fingers into her hair on the back of her head while he placed his other on her hip.

She gentled her touch as she kissed him again and pushed herself against him. He tilted his head to the side to kiss her deeper and she moaned as she pulled away.

“Stay safe,” she whispered as he tilted his forehead down to meet hers.

“What's going on?” He asked with panic in his voice.

She took a heavy breath as it shook. She did her best to avoid his questioning eyes as she reached up to cup his face in her hands; then slid them down to his breastplate. He took her hands in his and she met his eyes. The look they had broke her heart and she choked back a sob, but she couldn't stop a tear from falling from her eye. She stood in her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I have to go...Goodbye, Krem.” She turned and ran for the Chantry doors without looking back. She could hear the fear and panic in his voice as she ran. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran out into the snow for the trebuchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far??


	7. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem realizes what Evangeline is about to do and he realizes that he may not ever have a chance with her.

“Eve?” Krem asked softly as she turned from him. He saw the tears in her eyes and he was filled with questions. “Eve?” He called out louder when she didn't turn his way. He wanted to move but he was frozen in place. “Eve!” He nearly screamed across the Chantry when she reached the door.

He saw The Chief following her and he ran to him. “What's going on?” He demanded from the Qunari. Bull sighed and told him to follow orders. “Where is she going?” He ignored Bull's request.

“Cremisious…” Bull turned and put his hands on his shoulders. “We need to turn the last trebuchet to save this...Listen to Cullen better than you would me…”

“Yes, Chief…oh and Chief?” He was grateful that Bull turned back towards him. “You'd better bring her back.”. Bull nodded and ran out the door after her.

Krem turned and started to help a wounded villagers follow Cullen out a back tunnel of the Chantry. They found themselves in snow, but the path was clear of the deep stuff. 

Krem's thoughts kept going back to her as he carried the man under his arms. The look in her eyes haunted him when she kissed him one last time.

_ Let's skip steps again… _

The phrase rang in his ears just before he tasted her lips for the first time. She made the first move that he was terrified to make. 

_ Goodbye, Krem… _

He couldn't get it out of his head. He was so worried about what she was doing that he wasn't even looking where he was walking. He blindly walked the trail as he replayed the moments in his head over and over again. He wanted to memorize the smell of her skin against his. At first he smelled smoke and dirt, but under it was a faint smell of lemon and coconut and that overpowered in the end. Her skin was dirty, but soft against his face as she clutched him. Her hair was tangled but so soft and he longed to touch it again.

He had no idea how long they had been walking when he noticed everyone stop. Cullen walked around to be sure everyone was with them before sending off a flare.

Moments later he heard an explosion. He looked to the mountains to see an avalanche going towards Haven. He felt his skin go colder than it already was as he realized why she had done what she did. He started hyperventilating as he searched the path towards them for any signs of life coming back.

_ Goodbye Krem… _

He started to tremble as he remembered her words. His eyes darted over to Cullen, who was talking with his soldiers about setting up a camp. He reached Cullen in a few short strides and grabbed his shoulder to make him face him. “Where is she?” Krem growled.

“Lieutenant,” Cullen seemed surprised that Krem was so forward with him.

“Where is Evangeline?” Krem asked again as he took a step up to Cullen.

Cullen sighed. “I don't have time for this…”. Cullen tried walking away, but Krem stopped him again.  

“Did she survive?”

Cullen turned and his face softened. “I don't know...we should know soon... hopefully…” They both peered up at the mountain to see the snow had settled, but the wind blew it around.

In causing the avalanche, a blizzard started where Haven used to be. Men calling out to Cullen made them turn around and run towards them.

Krem was relieved when he saw The Chief.  He ran towards him and looked passed him, Cassandra, and Dorian in hopes of seeing her. When he didn't, his eyes turned to Bull. Bull didn't say anything to him or even look at him as he walked towards the other Chargers. 

Krem ran to Dorian after Bull refused to talk to him. Dorian's sad eyes met his and part of him broke. “Dorian…” Krem pleaded. “Please...tell me she…”

“She said she'd be right behind us,” Dorian said without his usual enthusiasm. “The dragon...The dragon came and she told us to go...Then she…” Dorian trailed off and looked towards the ground.

“What happened?” Krem demanded.

“The trebuchet started the avalanche...we were far enough ahead but Evangeline...I don't think she…”

“No…” Krem breathed. 

“The snow just came so fast...I didn't see her after we ran…”

“She could still be out there, right?” Krem heard the frantic tone to his voice, but he was trying to hold back any tears that might escape. There had to be a chance.

“It's possible...Talk with Cullen...I need to be alone, right now…” Dorian stalked off towards a tent the soldiers had set up.

Cullen had already set up a search party. Krem took some of his Chargers and trekked out into the woods. He split everyone into pairs; he went off with Dalish into the woods. He called out her name into the woods.

He was met with empty cold air. He cursed as his foot got stuck in the snow. He tried to get it released but it was down deep. He cursed and punched at the snow in an attempt to free his leg. He tried to hold it together but crumbled when Dalish placed her hand on his back.

“We'll find her,” she sounded so sure.

“How do you know?” He called out to her over the wind. His energy was drained and he was near sobbing, now.

“We will.  Now, pull yourself together...She needs you…”

Krem took a few deep breaths and pulled his leg out in one fluid motion. He brushed the snow off and continued walking and calling out her name. He was frantic, but he kept his composure while he searched. He vowed to find her no matter what it took.

\---------------------

Evangeline grunted as she came to consciousness. She peered around her to take in her surroundings.  Wreckage and snow surrounded her. She took deep breaths and assessed the injuries to her body. Her hand was crushed and she knew that from Corypheus smashing it in his hand. She couldn't use it to prop herself up like she needed to.

A slight shift to the side caused her side to erupt in pain. She slowly sat up, using her good hand, and looked down to see a shard of glass coming from her left side.  _ Fuck… _ She thought as she slowly gripped the tip sticking out. She gritted her teeth and pulled it out. She screamed as she dropped it and cauterized the wound with her magic. The pain made her almost black out, but she took breaths to steady herself. 

She slowly stood and looked about. She saw the red snow that was beneath her and the snow that covered the area. She made a few steps and crumpled forward in pain.  _ I'm alive...I made it this far… _ She thought as she stood again. She was moving slowly, but she was moving.

She saw light at the end of the tunnel that the others had taken. She thought the hard part was over until she stepped into the open mountain. She was pelted with snow, ice, and wind. 

The cold felt good against her wounds, but her body started shivering uncontrollably. She trudged through the snow in her boots and gear. She cursed herself for not having warmer gear and her Mana was too weak to warm herself like she normally would.  Harritt always warned her she would need warm gear eventually, but she couldn't move fluidly in heavy gear like she needed to. She never planned on being buried in snow with no Mana to warm herself.

She trudged forward into the hills, but she was blinded by the oncoming snow. She tried to start off running once she heard wolves in the distance, but she didn't have the energy. Shivering took any excess energy she had left. 

She wanted to rest; lay down behind a rock and rest but she knew she may never wake up. The thought that kept her going was that she would have some explaining to do to Krem. If she had died with the dragon, she would have accepted that. But she would not accept dying like this, not while she could still go on.

The wind started to die down as she kept moving. The snow was deep and hard as she pulled her boots through the snow. A fire pit caught her eyes and she tried to hurry towards it. She started moving too fast and fell into the snow. 

She cried out in pain as she landed on her broken hand. She rolled into her back and held it above her as hot tears streamed from her face.  _ I didn't ask for this… _

She got herself stood up and trudged further. She hoped she would find more signs of them soon. She prayed she was getting close to where they had camped. She didn't know how long she had been going, but she couldn't feel her legs anymore and it was getting harder to walk. The last thing she remembered was falling into the snow and Cullen's voice.

\----------------

Krem heard Bull’s horn and he ran towards camp as fast as he could. He reached the tree line and ran right into camp towards Bull. Before he got there, Bull pointed him towards Cullen and Krem saw her.

She lay limp in Cullen's arms and he feared they had found her dead. He ran to Cullen and heard him say they found her in the snow and she was alive. Dorian ran up and inspected her immediate wounds. Solas and Mother Giselle were called into a tent to heal her. Krem tried following, but Dorian stopped him.

“Let us take care of it,” Dorian told him. “I promise, I will update you as soon as I can.”

Krem nodded and made his way back to The Chargers. He avoided eye contact with everyone as he rubbed the back of his head in thought. He slumped down next to a tree and looked up to the sky. 

She was alive…

That's all he knew and needed to know. There was a chance and he prayed she'd pull through. Heavy footsteps neared him and he heard The Chief sigh and sit next to him.

“How is she?” Bull asked him finally. 

“Not good, Chief…” Krem sighed. “She was nearly frozen, with no magic to warm herself...broken bones and wounds...I...I don't know…”

“Krem...I saw what happened in Haven before she left…”

“Oh don't start…” Krem chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood.

“I just don't want to see you hurt…”

“It's none of your business, Chief…”

“I'm speaking with you as a friend, right now…” Bull placed his giant hand on Krems shoulder. “Are you sure about this?”

Krem looked to him as if he were crazy. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, does she know? How well do you two know each other…?”

Krem shook his head. “She doesn't know...and I'm terrified to tell her…”

“Why? It's never stopped you before?”

“Everyone I ever actually cared about turned me away when they found out…”

“She will find out sooner or later, Krem…”

“I know, Chief, I just...I don't know, right now...I'm focused on praying she lives…”

Bull sighed in deep thought. “It's a good start...just be careful, you hear me?” Krem nodded as Bull walked away.

He peered into the crowd to see Dorian coming up to him. He leaned against the tree that Krem sat against and sighed. “She is still unconscious…” He slowly said. “We've done all we could.”

“Will she be alright?” Krem jumped to his feet.

“I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question just yet...Time will tell. Her wounds have been properly healed, I've placed a rune under her to warm her back up, and she's receiving potions every so often…”

“Can I see her?”  Dorian nodded and Krem ran to her tent. Mother Giselle looked surprised, but gave a low bow before leaving the tent. He looked to see Evangeline laying on the makeshift bed and the breath left him.

Her left arm was healing, but still bruised up to her elbow. Her right shoulder was badly bruised from it being dislocated. His eyes scanned her body. Her armor was cut off and she had wrappings around her breasts, which was already stained red from blood. 

His eyes followed down her body to see the gash on her side. There was no blood, but the bruising was intense around the area. Her legs were covered in Cullen's fur cloak and he felt the heat emanating from the rune Dorian had placed. He smelled the healing herbs used as he sat next to her. 

He feared to touch her; afraid he'd hurt her more. His hand trembled as he lifted it to gently caressed her cheek. A slash went across her perfectly chiseled cheekbone and dodged her eye. 

_ Damnit, wake up… _ he pleaded in his mind. He reached for her not broken hand and held it gently in his hands. “Eve…” He whispered her name. “It's me...don't you dare think you can leave me like this…” He saw her eyebrow twitch and hope bloomed within him.

“Eve, come on, sweetheart...wake up,” He softly pleaded. “Come back to us...come back to  _ me _ …”

He smoothed her hair down and her eyes slowly started to flutter open. She took a deep breath and her eyes darted around the tent. Krem jumped up and leaned over her, calling out her name. Her eyes locked into his and a soft smile came across her lips.

“You're here…” She weakly said. She tried to raise her arm but she winced in pain. 

“You need rest,” he said as he gently leaned his forehead on hers. “We have a lot to talk about when you're well.” Krem smiled when she chuckled. 

“I agree…” She chuckled. “I owe you an answer…”

“I'm sure that I already have it…” He chuckled. “But I'll ask again...when you're better…”

“Sounds like a date…” She tried to sit up but he stopped her. 

“I'll go get the healers. You sit still….Can't have you bleeding out and dying before I have my chance.” He heard her chuckle as he walked out the tent and he smiled. She was going to be alright. 


	8. I Never Asked for Any of This...

The first week in Skyhold was busy. Evangeline couldn't keep things straight. All of a sudden, she was announced as Inquisitor and everyone came to her for everything. She started to feel overwhelmed every time she walked through the main hall. The War Room became too familiar to her as she spent countless hours in there with her advisors. 

She hadn't even had a chance to catch up with her Inner Circle. Everyone seemed to have made themselves comfortable somewhere, but she hadn't even been able to see all of Skyhold. Varric had made his main spot in the Great Hall which she was relieved. He was good at noticing when she was being bombarded by nobles and found a way to distract them as she slipped away. 

This was one of those days. She couldn't walk three feet without someone stopping her and demanding her attention. She wanted to scream out loud, but she settled for screaming on the inside. Varric intercepted the nobles and she made a run for her quarters. 

She leaned against the door and breathed heavily as she heard people ask about her outside the door. She ran up the stairs and flew into her room, slamming the door behind her again.

She couldn't believe she was put in this position. Never had she ever thought herself important enough to hold any titles, let alone lead an organization. Her advisors had confidence in her, when she had none. She hardly wanted to be The Herald, let alone Inquisitor. Now everyone watched everything she did and heard everything she said. She tried to keep herself professional at all times, but it was hard. Varric told her to be herself but she found it difficult. 

Whenever she met with nobles all she could see were her parents and it took all she could not to scream at them with their petty favors and complaints. 

She wanted change, but not this…

A soft knock at the door drove her thoughts away as she straightened herself and opened the door. Annalise, her assistant, stood on the other side with a piece of paper. It was probably another report, but she took it. Annalise bowed when Evangeline thanked her and sat at her desk to open it.

It wasn't a report at all, but a letter from Krem inviting her to drink with him and The Chargers that night. They hadn't spoken much since she woke, but she longed to see him. 

She caught glimpses of him helping restore Skyhold from time to time. She always meant to go talk to him, but someone always drug her attention away when she tried. She smiled and vowed to join him and his Chargers that night. She needed a break, she decided. 

She stood and walked over to her wardrobe. “What would I even wear to drink with The Chargers?” She wondered out loud. Normally, she had always worn her armor but that wasn't needed at Skyhold. She found a lovely outfit with a red vest and white scarf and set it on her bed. Come sunset, she would walk into The Herald's Rest, and have a night of fun for herself.

  
\---------------  
  


Krem sat in the corner of the tavern slowly nursing his tankard of ale. He looked to his left to see The Chargers drinking heavily. The Chief had even joined them from his usual spot by the window. They all cheered as Skinner downed his ale in one shot. He chuckled and looked back towards the door where his breath was taken away. 

She stood in the doorway and looked around awkwardly. Her outfit showed off her curves and her long hair fell softly, and loosley, down her back. She was looking for him and his heart started to beat faster when her eyes found his. She smiled and started walking towards him. He jumped up so fast he probably would have stood on top of his chair with ease.

He had decided to wear a simple white shirt and his brown pants. It wasn't fancy, but he didn't have fancy. He had what worked for him, but it was a change to be out of full armor.

He tried to suppress his giant grin as she neared him. “Krem!” She smiled and hugged him.

“Inquisitor, now, is it?” He asked as he lightly hugged her; he was nervous as hell. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“I'm still Eve to you, though, right?” She asked with worried eyes.

“If that's what you wish,  _ Inquisitor _ ,” she jokingly slapped his shoulder as he led her over to the table where the Chargers sat. They all raised their glasses as they neared. 

“Hello, everyone,” she said as she looked to each one. Krem couldn't help but wonder if she was nervous as well. If she was, he could hardly tell.

“It's about time you joined us, Boss! Good of ya to invite her, Krem de le Krem!” Bull cheered from the corner. 

“He's been drinking for a few hours already,” Krem quietly explained to her. “So pay him no mind.”

“I'll keep that in mind!” She smiled and sat down while Krem sat across from her.

“What's your poison?” Rocky asked her.

“What do they have?”

“What do they have…” Rocky laughed. “I'll order for you!”

“Rocky, no!” Krem suddenly panicked. He knew Rocky well and that he'd pick the strongest thing they had and he wanted to keep this light and casual. The Chargers could never help but turn everything into a sex or drinking game.

“What's wrong, Krem?” Rocky whined. “Afraid your lady friend can't handle her alcohol?”

“No...it's not that...just…” Krem stammered and started to turn as red as the Lyrium coming out of the Templars at Haven.

“I'll just have an ale,” Evangeline said to the waitress that walked by.  She turned back to Krem and winked and he felt like he was about to fall over. She was so casual about everything that he wondered if she had been waiting for this.

“So, Inquisitor,” Dalish cleared her throat. “Where did you learn your magical arts?”

“Oh, well…” Evangeline silently thanked the waitress for her already and took a long drink.  “I went to The Circle when I was twelve.”

“It took that long for your magic to come?” Dalish sounded in shock and yelped when Bull kicked her in the shin. “I'm sorry! I'm just curious!”

“It's quite ok,” Evangeline took another drink and looked at Krem across the table. He wondered why this was a big deal. Bull knew more about her than all of them did.

“I gained my magic early on, but my parents hid me,” she explained. “That is, until I accidentally electrocuted my father. Then the Templars were called.”

“Say no more!” Rocky called out. “You need another ale!” He snapped his fingers to the waitress and pointed to her.

“If you insist,” Evangeline smirked as she drank down the rest of her drink. “What about you guys?” She turned the subject with ease. “Where are all you from?”

As The Chargers went around the table telling their stories, Krem couldn't take his eyes off her. She listened with fascination and glanced at him over her mug as she drank. She gave him a shy smile and bit her lip and he thought he'd lose it.

Introducing her to The Chargers was a bad idea, he thought. He longed for a moment that he could steal her away from them so he could be with just her. He thought inviting her to drinks would be a good ice breaker but now, he only wanted to take her attention for himself. He didn't want her to think him selfish and only after one thing, though. He wanted to talk to her and he felt bad that his comrades were taking all her attention.

He noticed she shifted her hands to under the table and he followed suite. He thanked the maker that the tables were small because his hand found her under the table and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Everyone quieted down and she looked to Krem and nodded lightly. He stood as she did and turned to his crew. “We are going to...uh…” He tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came to him.

“You just go, Krem,” Bull laughed. “We'll be able to hold the table down.”

“Uh...right...after you?” He placed his hand on the small of her back after she waved goodbye to everyone, and led her out of the tavern. He heard The Chargers start to giggle as they left. He quickly flipped them the finger before she took his arm outside.

He looked down as she gently held it as if he were some noble showing her around. Shivers were sent down his spine as she looked up to him. “Where do you want to go?” He asked her with a smile on his face.

“Honestly?” She bit her lip and smiled, embarrassed. “I haven't really been around Skyhold except for the main hall, war room, and my room. Show me around?”

“Of course,” he smiled as he walked her towards some stairs that led up to the battlements. The night sky was clear and bright with the moon and stars shining and glittering. She looked up to the sky with wonder in her eyes. “You can see almost everything from up here,” he explained as she rested her arms against one side of the bridge overlooking the courtyard.  He settled next to her as she looked around.

“It's amazing, isn't it?” She asked him.

“It is,” he agreed as he studied her face. He noticed she had hardly a blemish on her skin; not even a laugh line.  He instantly felt bad for Dalish bringing up the past to her. “I must apologize for Dalish...she doesn't seem to know when to shut up…”

“It's fine, Krem…” She rested a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. “My upbringing wasn't easy, but I've learned to deal with it…”

“Do you speak to your family?”

“No and I'd prefer not to. I'd only be belittled more than I was growing up.”

“I'm sorry…” Krem whispered and she turned to him.

“Let's talk about something with a happier note,” she suggested as she smiled. “You have a good company, Krem.”

“They're alright,” he chuckled. He looked passed her and pointed in the direction. “Come with me, I wanna show you something.” He took a chance and laced his fingers with hers. She held on tight as he lead her into the battlements again. He stopped and she gasped as she peered over the night sky.

“Wow…” She looked up to the full moon and twinkling stars.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” He asked softly as he came up behind her while she leaned on the side wall. He placed his arms alongside hers so her back was flush with his chest.

“I've never seen it so clearly...It's beautiful…”

“So are you,” he whispered in her ear.  She turned and faced him while she bit her lip. He loved it when she did that. “I believe you owe me an answer...but I understand that, with you being Inquisitor now, and all…”

“You never asked me again.” She looked up to him. “So how would you already assume my answer?”

He looked into her eyes and they glimmered in the moonlight. It took his breath away how beautiful she was. “Would you...I mean...May I...Shit, I don't even know how to say it…” He chuckled as he took his forefinger and tilted her face up. “I never thought I'd find someone like you, here…”

“Neither did I,” she breathed. 

“Maybe we could continue to do this?” His voice trembled as he spoke.

“I'd like that…” She bit her lip again as she stood an inch away from his face.

He could still smell the fresh ale on her breath. His lips ached for her as he looked down at them. They were parted and relaxed and he trembled as he placed his hand in the back of her head, on top of her hair. It was as soft as silk and he briefly wondered how she kept it so soft. 

“You...are so beautiful…” He breathed and she smiled.

He closed the gap between their lips and gently placed his on hers. It was so soft, but the effect it had on him was monumental. He felt energy transfer from her into him and he felt the tingle of her magic on his lips. Her hands moved to the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. 

He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her close so she was flush with his body. He laced his fingers through her hair and took a chance. He licked her lower lip and hoped to be invited in. She answered by parting her lips and her tongue licked the roof of his mouth. He felt a shudder reign through his body as he caressed her tongue with his.

He let out a low moan as her fingers gripped the hair on the back of his head. He pushed into her with his body and led her to the wall of the tower. He pressed her against it and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved to his chest and he quickly broke the kiss. He looked down at her swollen, red lips then to her confused eyes. They were both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

“I'm sorry…” He sighed as he rested his forehead on hers. “I got carried away…”

“It's ok,” she smiled as she rested her hands on his hips. “I didn't want to stop, either…”

He took her face in his hands and placed a long, gentle kiss to her forehead. He rested his on hers again and let out a deep, trembling sigh. “I should probably walk you back to your room...I'm sure you have much to do tomorrow…”

Her hands traced his face as she sighed as well. “Unfortunately, you're right...I just don't want to leave,” she whined and pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close to his body. He started to stroke her hair gently as he rested his head on hers.

“They'd notice if The Inquisitor went missing…”

“I hate it…” She admitted as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “I never asked for any of this, Krem...I just wanted a new beginning…”

“If this hadn't happened...I never would have met you…and I don't know if I could bare that thought right now…”

“That's the silver lining…” She tilted her head back and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. He inhaled sharply and kissed her back.

“Come. Let's get you home.” He rubbed her shoulders and started walking as she intertwined her fingers with his. They walked silently to her doorway where they stopped. He held her fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. “Good night, Eve…”

“Good night, Krem.” She smiled and opened the door to her room and entered. He let the breath leave him once she closed it behind her. He felt like running back to the tavern he had so much energy.


	9. This Could Cost The Inquisition

_ This is dangerous… _

Cassandra watched The Inquisitor with The Lieutenant from a distance. Her dark eyes were sharp as she watched them make their way to her Chambers. She felt like she held her breath until she watched him cross the courtyard towards The Herald's Rest again. She exhaled in relief as she turned away.

Cassandra was convinced that Evangeline's duty needed to remain with The Inquisition; not with a rogue soldier from Tevinter. She had to sacrifice her happiness for The Order many times and she was convinced it was the right thing to do. Galyan came to her mind and she smiled briefly. 

She had once thought they had a future together. She saw him across the way as the talks were about to proceed. His eyes still shimmered when he saw her. She noticed he still had the same staff he had many years ago and he smiled to her from across the way. 

Her cheeks had flushed and she had to look away. He was the only man to capture her heart and, it seemed, he still had it. Their paths had gone different ways and she was loyal to The Order. They parted ways and she had never heard of him again, until the Conclave.

Tears stung her eyes as they fell into the ground beneath her. She had become weak and allowed her emotions to get the best of her. She tried to reach him once the explosion happened. She clawed her way through people, but it was too late. She found him lying lifeless in the rubble and the only person alive around him was Evangeline. 

Cassandra watched as Evangeline fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Anger seared through her veins as she scrambled over to her and ordered soldiers to take her hostage. She knew then that she hated her.

The Conclave was where she lost her first love and she didn't think she'd ever forgive Evangeline for it. She was hesitant to unlock her cuffs when Evangeline stated she didn't know what happened. Leliana was who convinced her to free Evangeline. 

As time went on, Cassandra saw the good that Evangeline wanted to do. She couldn't deny that she was doing what The Maker would want, but she still looked to her with wary eyes when she made decisions.

Bringing the mages on as allies made Cassandra's blood boil. Evangeline knew everyone's stance on the alliance, but she did it anyway. Evangeline claimed it had nothing to do with her being a mage, herself, but Cassandra found it hard to believe. She felt that Evangeline's emotions got the best of her once faced with the decision.

Now, Evangeline was making more mistakes. This was no time to start falling in love and Cassandra gritted her teeth at the thought. She knew this would cost The Inquisition somehow, but she couldn't place where and when, but it would and she needed to prepare to salvage this once it happened.


	10. Sometime's Being Deceived is the End of the World

“A ball?” Evangeline asked with confusion. “What does that have to do with the future I saw?”

“We know that there will be an attempt on Empress Celene’s life,” Leliana explained. “She intends to do peace talks that night. If anyone will strike, I'm sure it will be there.”

“Damn...and I have nothing to wear…”

“I’m sure we can get connections in Val Royeaux to get you accommodated,” Josephine smiled.

“Good. I'm excited, now...when do we leave?”

“The ball is in a week,” Leliana said. “Not much time to prepare but we have to intervene.”

“I agree. I'll get my team together.”

“That brings me to another matter, Inquisitor,” Josephine raised her hand for attention. “Grand Duke Gaspard has personally invited us as his guests. You will be his date for the evening.”

“His  _ date _ ?” Evangeline felt anger rising from within. “Don't sell me off, Josephine…”

“Not selling you off, Inquisitor. You just need to enter with him. After that, the evening is to yourself and whomever you choose to spend it with.”

“I've heard that you and a certain Lieutenant have been getting close,” Leliana smiled. “All we ask is you enter with the Duke. After things are settled, you are free to join him.”

“I thank you for your understanding, Leliana.”

“We have much to prepare!” Josephine clapped her hand joyfully. “Give me the list of who will be accompanying you and we will set up appointments to get them fitted.”

“I can already tell you who I'm taking,” Evangeline chuckled as she started writing on a piece of paper. “Dorian, Bull, Cole, and I'll ask Krem if he would accompany us, as well.”

“Not the other Chargers?” Cullen asked warily. 

“I don't think they'd all fit in, there,” Evangeline shook her head. 

“Very well,” Cullen nodded. “I'll prepare our soldiers for the March.”

“Good. I'll get ready for Val Royeaux.” Evangeline exited the War Room and headed for the tavern.

On the way there she felt her nerves build up. She and Krem hadn't had much time together after their night in Skyhold and she feared he wouldn't be up for a ball with her. All she was thinking about was dancing with him And his arms around her.

She had never been to a ball before. This was going to be something completely different for her. Her family always went to balls, but she stayed home. They always feared her magic would get out of control in front of the other nobles and that couldn't be tolerated as it would disgrace the family. 

She entered the doorway of the tavern to see Krem sitting at his usual spot. He looked bored as he looked around lazily. His eyes stopped when they saw her and she saw a smile come to his face as he stood. She tried to walk at a normal pace to him, even though she wanted to run to him.

“Inquisitor,” he smirked as she walked up to him. 

“Lieutenant,” she smirked back and they both chuckled.

“What can I do for you?” She saw his soft, brown eyes gaze into hers with fire as she looked up to him.

“Well, I have a question for you,” she said as she bit her lower lip. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't settle down the closer she got to the question. 

“Oh?” Krem arched an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“We have a big mission coming up that I'd like you to join me for.”

“You know I'll help any way I can.”

Evangeline let out a nervous chuckle. “It's... different than other missions…” She saw he tilted his head in confusion as she spoke. “It's a grand ball in Halamshiral...I am to accompany Duke Gaspard in, but I was told after that was over with and I figure out who's out to assassinate the Empress…”

She stopped short when she heard Krem start chuckling. “Why, Inquisitor, are you asking me to be your date to a ball?” She saw he was grinning and she smiled.

“If you would like to, I'd be honored to have you as my date.”

“Well, I'm not usually up for these stuffed-shirt noble affairs...but I'll make an exception this time…”

“You will?” She couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

“Of course…” He leaned in to whisper to her ear. “Just for you…”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she hugged him. “I'll have Josephine arrange your Appointment to be fitted.”

“Fitted? For what?” Krem's eyes were wide when he asked her and she was confused.

“For the proper attire,” she chuckled. “We can't walk in there in full armor or it'll alert everyone. I'm headed to Val Royeaux right now to find something for me to wear. You will match Bull, Dorian, and Cole.”

“I'm going?” She heard Bull's voice from his chair. “Damn, boss...I never agreed to going to balls…” He grunted. 

“I need my best Ben-Hassereth there, Bull...you and Krem will be my eyes when I'm not there.”

“Fucking hell…” He grumbled as he rubbed his face. “Fine…”

“I'll be anxious to see you all there!” She smiled and practically skipped out of the tavern. She didn't notice that Krem had gone ghost white and looked to Bull. Bull shrugged and went back to watching the waitresses.

 

\-----------------

 

Krem stood by the stairwell leading down to the dance floor. He had specific instructions to keep his eyes open for any suspicious behavior out of anyone but he couldn't get over the fact that everyone was snobby towards him.

He looked around to try and find Evangeline but he didn't see her. He assumed she would be announced, along with everyone else. He heard bells ring throughout the room and he held his breath as the doors opened. 

His breath was taken away as he saw her being lead in by some noble with a mask on. She wore a floor length, blue dress that had slits in it to show off her legs. His knees got weak as he looked up her figure. A black corset covered her waist and propped her breasts up so perfectly. She was stunning and the dress shimmered as she walked. 

He saw her hold her head high, adorned with her own black masquerade mask. Jealousy twinged within him when he saw The Duke look down at her and smile. She turned her head to smile back at him and her hair moved effortlessly with her movement. It was loosely curled and bouncing as she walked. She was the definition of beauty and elegance. 

Krem looked down at his own suit. It was nice, but he felt underdressed compared to her. It was black and blue with a sparkling sash across his chest. He thanked the Maker that he made it through the fitting with ease. He got nervous whenever anyone touched him. 

She walked his way with The Duke as she was announced. He gave her a low bow as she walked by and he saw her smile as her eyes saw him. He had no idea what she saw in him, but that smile was the most reassuring thing he had seen all night. 

He stood at the railing and watched her walk down the floor towards the Empress. Bull, Dorian, and her advisors followed behind and he kept his eyes on the spectators to be sure no one was going to try anything dangerous.

He watched Leliana grab Evangeline right after she met with Empress Celene. He watched the other nobles around her whisper to each other as they looked at her and he burned with anger. What could they possibly be talking about?

Evangeline nodded and made her way over to him and he felt his voice catch in his throat as he saw her up close. He didn't even hear what she said to him as he gazed at her.

“Y...you look beautiful…” He finally choked out. She smiled nervously and bit her lip.

“And you look handsome,” she gave a slight curtsy. “Don't mind this...I got lessons from Josephine in how to act...all eyes are on me here…” She mumbled as she stood up.

Krem chuckled and bowed just as a noble would and she stated she was impressed. “I've attended a few in my lifetime. Never was my favorite thing.”

“Well, I'm glad you came. It makes this a bit more bearable.” She looked behind him and let out a sigh. “You must excuse me, Mr. Aclassi. I have some business to attend to.” She curtsied again and he bowed in response. He couldn't wait to be with her after this was done.

 

\-----------------

 

Krem watched anxiously as they cleaned up the blood from the dance floor. He hadn't seen where Evangeline went after she killed The Duchess, but he wanted to find her. He glanced around until he saw her dress shimmered in the moonlight on a balcony across the room.

He made his way over to her and almost ran into Morrigan leaving Evangeline. “My apologies,” he murmured.

“Well well well...aren't you an interesting one,” Morrigan seemed to coo at him.

“Uh..yes?” Krem didn't know hot to respond to her. She raised an eyebrow and walked on passed him.

He walked onto the balcony and put his arm around her waist. “I was hoping to find you,” he said into her ear. He saw a smile come to her face as she turned her head to face his.

“I'm glad you're here,” she softly said as she looked out over the banister.

“That was quite the show out there. How are you doing?” Krem didn't see any injuries, but he noticed her tired eyes. 

“I'm fine, Krem...I'm just a bit worn out, is all. It's been a long night.”

“I bet. You were all over the place, tonight...You worried me, ya know?” He noticed she arched an eyebrow and a small smile curved her lips. “Every time you disappeared I was afraid that...well, that maybe you…”

His words trailed off as she turned to face him. “Afraid I couldn't take care of myself, huh?” She teased him with a smile.

“I know you can,” he chuckled as he took her hands. “Doesn't stop me from worrying…” He leaned his forehead on hers and inhaled her scent. Lemon and Coconut.

“Dance with me?” He softly asked.

“Back at Haven, you said you didn't dance,” she chuckled.

“Maybe I took a few lessons at Skyhold before we left.” He smiled as she took his hand and he placed his other hand on her hip while she placed hers in his shoulder. “I'll dance for you…”

“You took lessons...for me?” She was grinning as she looked into his eyes.

“Yes…” He breathed as he peered into her bright, green eyes. He felt like he was in heaven with her in his arms. They swayed to the music and he saw her bite her bottom lip as she smiled. “What is it?”

“Nothing…” She finally looked back up to him. “I'm just happy.”

He nodded in agreement. “As am, I, Eve…” He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She swung both of her arms around his neck, now, and he tangled his fingers in her hair while pressing her against him with his other hand still on her hip.

She parted her lips for him without hesitation and drove her tongue in to venture around his. He moaned deep in his chest as he tasted her once more. He slowly reached his hand lower and clenched her ass with his hand and she let out a quiet moan and deepened the kiss. She pulled on his hair as she pushed his face into hers.

They had stopped dancing, now. His mind raced as he slowly groped her ass with hungry hands. “This dress is so beautiful on you…” He murmured against her lips.

“Maybe you can help me out of it later,” she teased against his lips.

A groan escaped his lips as the thought floated through his mind. He wanted to, but fear gripped him and he forced himself to push the thought away. “As tempting as you are…” He spoke with shuddering breaths. “I don't think this is the place…”

“There's nothing I can do to change your mind?” She smiled at him teasingly and bit his bottom lip. He shuddered under her touch. “I think I might actually be getting somewhere…” She cooed in his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe.

He clenched his teeth as he felt hers trail down his neck. His knees started to buckle under him and he felt the wall up against his back. He slowly slide down the wall and sat on the floor as she slowly straddled his lap, kissing and licking his neck as they settled into the ground.

“Eve…” He breathed her named between ragged breaths. “We can't...not here…” He said the words, but his hands ventured down her back to grasp her ass with both hands; she let out a pleased chuckle and he felt her smile against his skin.

“I can have a room set up for us…” She cooed in his ear before nipping at his jawline. 

It had been a long time since he had been with anyone. He longed for human connection most of his life. The few women he was with, he thought he had known love. This burning feeling that he felt within was something different.  _ She _ was different and he knew it as he felt her body pressed up against his. His mind was racing with each gentle touch he felt radiating throughout his body. 

“Maker...Eve…” He hardly knew what we was saying as she started to rock her hips into his. He felt her fingers grasp the back of his head while the other stretched over the muscles on his arm. “Eve…” He breathed heavily with every rock of her hips into. “Maker…” He slid his fingers between her thighs and felt the wetness that had drenched her.

The world stood still for a moment and she ceased all movement. As he slowly moved his hand back and forth. Chills went through his body as she leaned into it.

Krem swallowed hard and peered into her eyes as she leaned back to look at him. He gently cradled her face in his hands. “Evangeline…” His voice shook with every syllable that came out of his mouth. He searched her face for a response but she seemed frozen in time. 

She slowly leaned down to rest her forehead against his. His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest as he felt her breath on his lips. “Cremisious…” She finally whispered. He heard the heaviness in her voice. She finally smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Krem lost control as he crashed his lips to hers and hugged her tightly. The kiss was full of passion and lust as he felt her hungry mouth against his. He messed her hair up by grasping into it with his desperate fingers as he wanted more. He felt like he was falling and, before he knew it, he hit the ground with her still in his arms. She started to laugh and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

“I'm sorry,” she laughed. “I always know how to kill a moment.”

Krem took a deep breath and steadied himself. “The moment was perfect, regardless.” He smiled and she leaned in for another kiss but something interrupted them.

Bull stood behind them as he cleared his voice. Krem's eyes widened with terror when he saw the look in The Chiefs face. “Evangeline,” Bull said sternly. “Leliana needs to speak with you...And I with Krem, here.”

“Of course,” she said as she quickly stood and smoothed her dress. She tried to fix her hair as she looked to Krem. “I'll see you later,” she said as she placed a brief kiss on his cheek and hurried off back into the ball.

Krem's eyes met Bulls and they were cold as ice. Bull shook his head and walked towards the railing. “Does she know?”

Krem looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. There was so much she didn't know about him but she wanted to be with him. Wasn't that all that mattered?

“It's going to come up, Krem,” Bull was Stern as he turned to him. “And it will soon...how long do you expect to keep this from her?”

“I didn't...well, I…”

“Krem!” Bull growled at him. “This is a one way road to pain the longer you keep this from her...I've been true to my word and haven't said anything to anyone...But you  _ have _ to tell her soon…”

“I'm afraid that she will…”

“Be pissed? Oh she will be pissed,” Bull chuckled, but he was still angry. “What matters is how  _ long _ will she be pissed...the longer you wait, the longer she will be pissed and I will still stick up for you.”

“Maker, Chief, you make it sound like it's the end of the world!” Krem shouted.

“Sometimes, being deceived  _ is _ the end of the world...Do what you want...but know this, if you do care for her then you will tell her…”

Krem shook as he tried to regain his composure. He didn't say a word to him; all he could do was nod silently. Bull turned and left without another word. Krem pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and let out a heavy sigh. Somehow, he had to come clean to her about the truth but it wouldn't be easy, and he had no idea how.


	11. I Need You To Leave

After coming back from The Winter Palace, Krem kept thinking about how to tell Evangeline the truth about him. It tore him up inside every time he saw her. They hadn't had any time together as, being Inquisitor, she had a lot to do since the assassination had been thwarted. She met with nobles daily and, he had heard, turned down many marriage proposal from other nobles. The thought made his stomach churn.

He sat in the tavern and drank his worries away, most nights. Bull was giving him the cold shoulder and only spoke to him if he needed to. This didn't help Krem feel any better about the situation. 

His mother was horrified when she found out. So, he left and joined the army. She had disowned him, but she sure accepted his money he sent to her. He didn't know if he could accept another rejection but he also knew that he couldn't keep up it up. He hadn't necessarily lied to Evangeline, but he kept the truth from her.

One night, he knew she was in her room. His feet shook with every step he took up to her room. His mind raced and his hands trembled as he knocked on her door. He heard shuffling from inside and he held his breath when she opened the door. She smiled and invited him in.

He stepped in hesitantly and looked around her room. She had the fireplace going and had a kettle of tea in the fire. Her desk was covered in papers; he had interrupted her during work.

“I can come back another time, if you're busy,” he murmured with sorrow in his voice. It took all he had to keep it together. 

“No, Krem,” she smiled and came up to him. She went to kiss his lips, but he turned his head so she kissed his cheek. She stopped short and looked into his eyes. She was concerned and he hated himself for that, as well. “Is something wrong?”

“I...uh...I gotta tell you something…” Krem crossed the room away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck. His hands trembled as he exhaled into them.

“Krem?” He felt her nearing him cautiously. “What's going on?” He turned to see she was a few feet away. Fear and caution was written on her face and he knew he had to do it now or he may never be able to.

“I haven't been completely honest with you…” He started and he felt his chest tighten with fear. He feared she would turn him away, reject him, and hate him. He didn't know if he could bare it, but he knew he couldn't bare keeping the truth from her.

“Krem...you're scaring me…” She took another step forward.

The way the fire glistened on her skin and danced in her eyes made it harder for him to muster out the words. He felt like a volcano of emotion was about to erupt from him. He took a deep breath and whispered the words. “I wasn't born a man…”

He saw her blink a few times in confusion. “What did you say?” He knew she heard him but hoped she had heard wrong.

He wished he had something different to tell her. “I was cast out of the army in Tevinter because the person who did our yearly physical...I...I bribed him to keep the fact that I'm a woman a secret...he was gone and a new person came, and…”

“You…” She cut him off and her eyes darted to the fire. They were wide and starting to tear up as she backed away. “You're…?”

“In physical aspects...yes…” His voice trembled and his eyes stayed focused on her as he watched her react.

“You...you lied to me?”

“I didn't mean to lie...I just...didn't tell you the truth…Eve...” He sighed as he took a step towards her but she put out a hand.

“Don't…” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Evangeline shuffled backwards and almost sat on the couch. Her eyes met his with anger and he felt her magic fluctuate. “What was this? Some kind of game?” Her voice started to raise and Krem noticed the fire in her fireplace grew. 

“Eve, no...Maker, no, it wasn't a game…” He tried to calm her but she stepped up to him with anger.

“How dare you! Did you think I wouldn't understand?” She pushed him as she spoke. “And you had the nerve to play with me…” 

“Eve!” Krem took her wrist as she was about to push him again. The tears welled up in her eyes and flooded onto her cheekbones. His heart broke when he saw the pain that now filled her eyes. 

“Why would you lie about caring for me…” Her lower lip trembled as she tried to speak. The tears come down in Cascades now. 

Krem forcefully cradled her face in his hands. “I did  _ not _ lie about that!” He tried to explain. She shook her head, trying to break free as sobs came from her chest. “I  _ do _ !” He began to plead with her. “I have never felt this way before...I...I love you, Eve…” She stopped fighting him and sobbed silently before him as she turned her face down to the floor. He pulled her to his chest, but she didn't wrap her arms around him like she always would.

“Then why would you lie to me?” She softly squeaked out. She slowly looked up to him and Krem didn't have an answer for her.

All he could do was stare into her eyes. He'd never seen so much pain in someone's face before. He took a deep breath and took his forefinger to angle her face back up to his when she tried to look away again.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked into hers. “I am  _ so sorry _ , Eve…” He wiped tears from her face with his thumbs. “It became harder to tell you as time went on…”

“Is that why you always stopped me?”

“I didn't want you for find out like that...I wear bindings on my chest...I was so afraid…”

She took a deep breath and settled herself before looking up at him. “I need you to leave…”

“Eve…?” He felt his blood run cold when he realized what she had said. 

“I need...oh, maker…” She wiped her eyes and turned away from him. “I need some time alone, right now...I...I can't…” She held her forehead as she leaned on her desk.

“Eve, please!” Krem took long strides to her and pleaded. “I love you and…”

“Get out…” She quietly said without looking at him.

“Eve…”

“Get  _ OUT _ !” She shouted and lightning erupted in the night sky outside her balcony doors. The thunder was loud enough to make him jump and the spot that made contact had lightened all of Skyhold. He looked to see tears streaming down her face again.

He nodded and slowly made his way over to the door. He paused before he opened it and looked back at her. She sniffled and wiped her tears as she walked out onto the balcony. 

Krem felt a weight in his chest as he opened the door. He walked in a daze towards the tavern and slammed the door open. It was late and not many patrons still remained. His eyes met Bull's across the room. Nobody said a word as he sat next to him. Bull handed him a tankard full of ale and patted his shoulder. Krem broke into a million pieces that night…


	12. We Shall Talk Over Lunch, Yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters I've written for this story. It really dives into Evangeline and Dorian's friendship.

_ I wasn't born a man… _

Evangeline lay in bed with a tear stained face. It had been three days since Krem came to talk to her and she hadn't left her room since. Countless people knocked on her door but she refused to answer. She didn't want to see anyone and she made it clear when Cassandra tried entering, she shot flames at her. It wasn't enough to wound her, that wasn't Evangeline's intention. She only wished people understood that she didn't wish to be bothered. 

She was sure that trays of food had piled up outside her door, but she wasn't hungry. Her mind swam with the knowledge that she now contained. 

She had no idea how she felt and she didn't care. She had spent the days staring into space and her nights were filled with her sobbing. She didn't know if it mattered that he was actually a woman. He was the same person and she knew that.

What hurt her most was how much time passed until he decided to tell her. He didn't trust her, she assumed. 

_ I was afraid… _

She understood fear better than anyone. She tried explaining her past to him, but it never seemed to matter to him. Maybe if she had told him, he would've been able to tell her easier. 

A loud bang from her door disrupted her train of thought. She sat up and shot lightning, but it bounced off a barrier as Dorian stormed in. She shot more magic his way, but he deflected it easily as he stormed over to her.

She raised her hand again but he raised his in response and she stopped. “Now, my dear, are we going to talk about this? Or do I have to dispel your magic to get you to talk to me?”

She stared him down as he came closer to her. She had never seen him so mad. “You wouldn't dare…” She growled at him.

“Try me…” He was in her face now. She felt the anger radiating off of him as they stared each other down. She finally looked away in defeat and she felt her face flush with anger. “Three days…” Dorian held up three fingers to get his point across to her. “You've been missing for three days and the only person who saw you was set on fire!”

Evangeline felt bad about that. She warned Cassandra, though, in her defense. 

“Cassandra didn't feel comfortable dispelling your magic but, darling, I will do anything to figure out what's wrong…” Evangeline avoided his gaze. “Sweetheart, look at you…” He quickly strided to her wash basin and warmed the water with his magic. He found a cloth and dipped it in the water. After wringing it out, he came back over and started to clean off her face. “Before we talk about anything, you are going to get cleaned up…” 

He finished wiping her face and he glided over to her wash tub. He filled it with ice and melted it with his fire. Once it was full, he walked back over to her and stood her up. He slipped her shirt over her head and unsnapped her wrap around her breasts quickly and with ease. He ripped down her pants and she stepped out of them as he held her hand.

She would have felt awkward doing this if it were anyone other than Dorian. Dorian was one of her most trusted friends and she knew he cared for her. He helped her into the tub with ease and started to wash her off.

She was sure she smelled horrible. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were puffy, and she had perspired a lot in the three days. Her emotions had heated her body up so many times that she was sure it took its toll. She was grateful that Dorian washed her in silence until he asked her to tip her head back to wash her hair.

She tipped all the way back, covering her ears, as she felt Dorian work his fingers into her hair. The massaging of her scalp felt good and she felt her stress start to melt away as he worked. She sat forward as he began to work her soap into her hair.

She inhaled the herbal shampoo deeply. She felt her body relax as she sat back again and he rinsed it. He sat her forward and started to scrub her back. She leaned forward as he did so and she was flooded with emotion.  Soft, big tears started to stream down her face and he came to her side to turn her face towards his.

“I really don't want to have to do this all over again…” He sighed. She smiled weakly and chuckled at his comment. “Good. I'm doing something right...Now, let me finish, I'll find you fresh clothes and burn the dirty ones, and we will talk over lunch, yes?” She nodded and wiped her tears away. “Good.” 

Dorian finished washing her without words and set a towel next to the tub as he went to her wardrobe with ease. She stood and wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the tub. She looked back at the water to see it went from Crystal clear to dull brown. She felt horrible, but she also felt relieved that she was clean.

Dorian breezed over with a light dress and undergarments for her to change into. “You get dressed, now, and I'll fetch us some lunch and get rid of those clothes.” He went to wander away but stopped short. He stepped back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and peered into her eyes. “Will you be alright while I'm gone? It shouldn't be but a few moments…”

“I'll be fine, Dorian...Thank you…” She whispered and nodded. He gave her a reassuring nod before he grabbed her clothes and walked out the door.

She slowly tiptoed to her bed where he had lay her dress down. She smiled lightly as she felt the fabric, she had never worn this one before. It was a pretty white, simple dress and she was thankful for Dorian's choice. She slipped the towel off and proceeded to dress herself.

Her mind was slowly becoming clearer as time went on. Her mood was starting to look up and she decided to walk into the balcony with her hair brush. She stood and stared over the horizon while she pulled her brush through her long bundles of hair.

Her thoughts went to her family. She had made a good life for herself, for a mage. She bit her lip as she remembered the beatings she received from the stick above the cupboard in her parents kitchen. She still bore scars of them on her back. No scars compared to the ones The Templars gave her, however. 

Nightly beatings were routine in The Circle at Ostwick. Dorian knew of them, but she had never told anyone else. Was this how Krem felt when he told her about him? She felt queasy as she thought about how she reacted to him.  

She closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze on her skin. It felt refreshing and she took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth. She turned at the sound of her door opening and closing. She walked back into her room as Dorian set food on her table and pulled a chair out for her 

She sat and he scooted her in before proceeding to sit across from her. He snapped his napkin open and took a sip from his wine glass before meeting her eyes with his.

“What's going on, dear friend?” He asked as he reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly before picking up his silverware to start eating. 

Evangeline took a deep, trembling breath as she sipped her wine. The tart, fruity taste was refreshing and coaxing her taste buds back to life. 

“I can only assume that this includes a specific Lieutenant,” Dorian mused as he cut his food with precision. 

“Is he ok?” She finally spoke aloud.

“I'm not sure, honestly...He's been off on missions that he asked The Commander for...He's back at Haven, right now.”

“Haven?” Her eyes shot up to his. “Why Haven?”

“Something about collecting valuable resources…” He stopped and looked to her with an arched eyebrow. “So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or do I need to beat it out of you like a Savage? Please just tell me, I detest cleaning blood off my clothes.” He winked to her as he took another sip of wine.

“It's foolish…” She tried admitting, but he wouldn't have it.

“That's more bull than the Iron Bull has...Just tell me what happened…”

Evangeline took a deep breath as she started to explain to Dorian what transpired three nights ago. He listened without interrupting or judging. 

She explained how she felt her blood turn to ice when he first spoke the words, but it started to boil with anger soon after. She explained that she kicked him out and lost control of her magic.

“I was wondering if that was you,” he mused as he stroked his mustache. He waited for her to continue but he sighed when she didn't. “I can tell you this...He should have told you.”

She nodded in agreement but she knew he wasn't done as he sighed heavily. “Thing is, my dear, does it really matter?”

She looked back at him with a blank stare. Of course, it really didn't matter. He was the same person regardless of what was, or wasn't, in his pants.

“You fell in love with him, am I right?” Dorian asked and she nodded sheepishly. “Did you fall in love with what's down below? Or did you fall in love with him?”

She started to feel her cheeks flush as she broke eye contact with him and started to stammer out words. Of course she didn't fall for what was in his pants.

All of a sudden, Dorian clapped his hands and had a smile across his face. “Of course! Now, I understand!”. She looked to him with questions written all over her face. “You've never been with another female.”

“Well...no…” Her cheeks grew redder and she felt the heat rise to the top of her head. She felt her skin prickle as she tried to hide her embarrassment. 

“Don't be ashamed, my dear. If you weren't born that way, why would you?” He stood and moved his chair next to hers. He took her hands in his and made eye contact with her again. “ _ That _ is something you can work passed. He will help you, I'm sure of it.”

“But…” 

He held a finger up to silence her. “But he should've been more forward with you about it, I understand that…” He sat in thought for a few moments before he looked back to her. “When he returns, talk to him. Be open and honest about everything.”

“Even that I've…”

“Even that you haven't the slightest clue on what to do for another woman, yes…” He chuckled. “I've seen how he looks to you, Evangeline...He loves you and it terrifies him as well...But he loves you no less.”

She pulled him into a hug instantly. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He kissed her cheek before pulling away and held her shoulders as he spoke. “Now, let's go and show off my bad ass Inquisitor and get some work done, shall we?”

She smiled and he held her hand as she stood. She raised her head high and straightened her shoulders while he lead her out the door of her room.

She could handle this…

She hoped…


	13. I Should Have Told Her

Krem dug through the rubble of Haven carefully. The snow was cold, but the sun was out today which made it better than when they arrived. He looked through the tunnel leading into, what once was, the Chantry.

Rocky lead the way in as he looked for weaknesses in the walls. They didn't want to risk getting trapped in there by a cave in. Krem knew Rocky could spot the weaknesses faster than anyone. 

There was an open are up ahead where Rocky's whistle echoed off the walls. “This tunnel held up better than it should have,” he explained. 

“Just look for anything useful,” Krem ordered. He continued on as Rocky moved shelving over to scrounge for anything. 

The others were outside the tunnel. They had been asked by a few villagers to look for personal artifacts while they were there. 

Krem tried to keep his mind off her as he continued on. He was searching for anything he could find when he suddenly stopped and stared at the ground. The snow and floor were stained with blood and he knew it had been where she was laying at the time of the avalanche.

The ground was bright red and he looked to see the shard of glass she had pulled from her side. He winced at the thought of her laying there, bleeding out. 

He quickly averted his eyes and went to a chest in the corner. He opened it to find it empty. He slammed it shut and looked at the ground. Something glistening in the snow caught his eye. He dug it out with his fingers, the cold snow was freezing on his fingertips. He pulled up a beautiful ring.

He held it up to the light to see the colors refracting off the inside of, what he assumed, was a diamond. It was simple, yet beautiful. He smiled and stored it away in his pouch.

He and Rocky exited the cave and Stitches came jogging up to him. He handed him a parchment and explained a Raven had just come. Krem looked down at the paper to see her writing on it. He excused himself and went to sit on a fallen wall about 20 yards away from the others. His fingers trembled as he broke the seal and opened it to start reading.

_ Krem, _

_ I'm writing to you now because I don't know how to speak words, at the moment, and this is the easiest way for me to express myself; by writing. _

_ I need to apologise for how I reacted. I'm embarrassed to say that I was scared. I didn't know what this would mean for us. _

_ I feel if I had been more open about my own past, maybe you would have been able to trust me enough to tell me. It hurt me that you didn't think I'd understand and accept you. _

_ I want to try, but we need things in the open. I'm heading to The Emerald Graves in the morning. I hope to hear some kind of response from you. _

_ Eve _

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he reread the letter a few times. She wanted to try. He knew it wasn't a promise, but it was a start. 

The way she told him to leave her room made him feel like he was shattering into pieces. He had never cared for, or loved, anyone as much as he did her.  _ Small steps _ is what he told himself as he pulled out a fresh parchment from his satchel and wrote back to her.

 

\------------------

 

They arrived back at Skyhold the next night. He felt better than when he left and Skyhold was a buzz with word of The Inquisitor.

“She looked radiant as she left this morning!” One smiled.

“Yes, I believe we have Lord Pavus to thank for that...poor dear hadn't left her room in three days,” the other responded.

_ Three days? _ Krem thought to himself as he walked by. He knew his next step would be to visit Dorian. He didn't know Dorian well, but he had a lot of respect for him. He was one of Evangeline's most trusted friends.

He made his way up the staircase and saw Dorian reading a book in his corner. He was swallowed up in his book so Krem cleared his throat. Dorian raised his eyes and smiled when he saw Krem.

“Ah, so you return!” He closed his book and set it down beside him. “How are you?”

“I'm alright,” Krem admitted sheepishly as he took a chair next to Dorian. 

“I trust she must've sent you a letter…”

“She did…”

“And?” Dorian raised an eyebrow as he waited for Krem's answer. 

“Small steps, I think. I wrote back to her.”

“Ah! She will be thrilled!” Dorian clapped his hands. 

“I hear I have you to thank?”

“Well, it may have been Cassandra had she not been lit on fire and scared away.”

“Wait...What?”

“Our little Inquisitor is a fiesty one, isn't she?” Dorian had a twinkle in his eye just thinking about it and Krem had to suppress a laugh when he thought of it.

“She mentioned trying but I'm not quite sure what that means…”

“I will tell you, but only because I think she is too proud to say it herself,” Dorian smirked. “She has never  _ been _ with anyone who may need your specific needs of... _ satisfaction _ , I should say.”

“My satis…” Krem thought out loud but stopped once realization hit. “She's worried about that?”

“More than anything, I believe.”

“Well...That's minor to me…”

“She would want to make you happy, in that aspect. I suspect she was confident if you had the required parts. But as you lack them, I believe she is more terrified of failure more than anything right now...Oh and it did piss her off you weren't honest with her.”

“The Chief warned me...I should have told her.”

“Yes, well, now that it's out in the open, perhaps things will go smoother. Yes?”

“I never meant to hurt her…” Krem shifted his weight in his chair. 

“I know. Now is the time to make it right.”

Krem nodded as he thought about her put in The Emerald Graves. He worried since Dorian hadn't gone with, but The Chief would take care of her. He was sure of it.


	14. You Both Deserve Happiness, Boss.

_ My Eve, _

_ I cannot express how happy I was to read your letter. I honestly thought you'd be done with me as it wouldn't be the first time. I don't think you understand how sorry I am that things played out as they did. _

_ I want to make this up to you. I don't know how, but I'll do anything. Writing is a good start and, I can tell you already, that I miss you. How long will you be away? _

_ I promise to be honest with you from now on. The only thing that separates me from being a man is physically. I don't think of myself otherwise and I want you to know that. _

_ I'll be anxious to receive your next letter. _

_ Yours, _

_ Krem _

 

Evangeline folded the piece of parchment and gazed into the fire. Sera and Solas had already went to their tents for the night. She turned as she heard Bull walking her way. 

He silently asked you sit next to her and she obliged by scooting over on the log they had found. He sat in silence for a few moments before he decided to speak.

“A letter from Krem?”  She looked at the paper nervously and nodded. He sighed and rested his arms on his knees. “I've known Krem for a few years now...He's a good man and he means well.” When she didn't respond he continued talking. “He knows he should've told you sooner, Boss. He met with me after you two talked...I'd never seen him so defeated…”

“I know…” She sighed. “I'm just, well, nervous is the best word for it…”

“If anyone can take anxiety out of anything, it's Krem. Why do you think he's my second in command?” She peered up at him to see a smirk on his face. “He will make it easy for you. It's not even about him. To him, it's strictly about you.”

“Me?” She found it hard to believe. Part of her thought Krem selfish for not telling her.

“He wanted to tell you...thing just got out of hand and it was harder the longer time went on...I don't normally put myself into the affairs of others, but Krem and you are an exception…You both deserve happiness, Boss. And I've never seen him happier than when he was with you.”

“You're right,” she said as she softly smiled at him. “Thank you, Bull...You're a good friend.”

“Now don't go telling people that!” He shook his head. “It'd ruin my dangerous streak.” He stood and made his way to his tent.

She pulled a quill from her bag and wrote back to Krem.


	15. Let Me Continue To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going on vacation so I decided to post the finishing chapters for you! ;)

_ My Krem, _

_ The longer im away, the more I miss you as well. I never should have sent you away that night. You must know that it pains me. _

_ I should be back in a few days. Only one more letter to find for Cullen. Bull has been good company while I've been away from you. He reminds me of you all the time. _

_ I cannot wait to see to see you upon my return. I should be back shortly after you get this letter. _

_ Yours, _

_ Eve _

 

Krem looked over the battlements in hope to see her coming over the horizon. His heart raced whenever a dot showed up in the horizon, but it always ended up being a wolf or druffalo. Still, he waited anxiously until he saw her caravan approaching. He saw Bull's horns and ran down the stone steps as fast as he could.

He burst through the library door and told Dorian she was almost him. He couldn't contain the excitement that he felt when Dorian smiled.

“Let's get into position then, shall we?” Dorian smirked as he quickly stood and breezed effortlessly down the stairs. 

Dorian and Krem had a welcome home planned for their Inquisitor. Krem quickly climbed the stairs to her Chambers while Dorian was to meet her at the gates.

Krem stood in the middle of her room and waited anxiously for her to come up. He trusted that Dorian would have her ready for him so it wouldn't come off as a complete surprise.

He heard footsteps come up the stairs and her laugh. Maker, he had missed the sound of her laugh. Dorian was chatting up a storm to her as they got closer to the door. She opened it as she continued laughing at Dorian and stopped when she saw Krem.

He felt awkward, to say the least. He wore his cleanest shirt and pants. The brightly colored flowers in his hands trembled as he held them. He was relieved when a smile came across her face as her cheeks blushed.

“Hi, Eve,” he breathed with a smile. He didn't think he could muster out any more than that.

“Hi,” she bit her lip and looked towards the ground with a shy smile. Krem started to feel confident as Dorian winked at him.

“I'll leave you two to talk,” Dorian said cheerfully. He place a kiss on her cheek before he shut the door behind him.

They stood there and stared at each other for a few moments before Krem cleared his throat. “I, uh...I picked these for you…” Krem held out the purple flowers and she slowly, and gracefully, walked towards him. She took the flowers from his hands and gently inhaled their scent. She looked up at him under her eyelashes and continued to smile.

“They are beautiful, Krem…” 

“I also have...uh…” Krem paced over to her table and held up a bottle of wine. “Uh...I honestly don't know what this is...but it's wine,” he chuckled nervously.

She laughed and walked next to him. She set the flowers down on her table and met his eyes with hers. The amount of emotion he saw in them was overwhelming.

He trembled as she reached around his neck in a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as he inhaled her scent. “Maker...I've missed you…” He finally admitted.

“I missed you, too, Krem…” He heard her voice hitch as she spoke. He backed away so he could look into her eyes. He saw tears and he felt the heaviness in his chest return.

“Is...Is everything alright?” He was afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

She didn't say a word as she let her hands trail from his neck to his chest. He held his breath as she gently felt the binding under his shirt. Her eyes never left his as she trailed farther down his muscular stomach.

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. “Does it hurt?” He felt like he could breathe again when he saw the kindness and concern in her eyes. 

“Only sometimes…” He admitted as he swallowed hard and looked down to her hands. “I wasn't exactly very big, so that made things easier on my end.” He slowly looked back up to see her eyes turn from concern to curiosity.

“Did...did you always know?” He heard her voice tremble as if she were scared to ask. He wished she didn't fear asking him anything.

“Yes...I have…”

“What...what did your family…?” Her voice trailed off as she briefly looked away.

“My mother was furious,” he sighed. “She had me set up to marry a noble man...when I refused she said that I was sentencing them to slavery…”

“And your father?” He heard confidence start to raise within her voice.

“I don't think he minded...he'd even angle his shaving mirror down so I could pretend to shave with him…” Krem smiled at the memory. “He only seemed to care if I was happy…”

“And...are you happy?” He saw the concern in her eyes again and he smiled lightly.

“Yes, I am…” He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

“I don't want you to get upset by my questions,” she sighed.

“Ask me anything,” he quickly responded. “I will tell you anything you want to know…”

She sighed and peered into his eyes. “Would you...would you change with magic?...Would you want to, I mean?”

This question took him off guard. He had never even thought about it much. “I...uh...no? Maybe?” He sighed. “I don't really want that kind of magic within ten feet of my body...maybe when I was younger...I...I don't know…” He looked up to her eyes and swallowed hard. “Would you want...want me to…?”

“No!” She quickly answered as she place a hand on his face. She softened her features and gently touched his cheek bone with the pad of her thumb. “No, Krem…” She whispered. “I'm just…” He could tell she was grasping for the right words to use.

“Curious?” He smiled as he finished her sentence. She smiled and nodded.

“I’ve never...I've never known how this works…” Her cheeks reddened as she admitted this to him.

“It's pretty simple. Well...to me it is...I'm a man and I live as one. It's how I'm comfortable living. The only thing that stops me is...the parts…”

“I think I understand,” she smiled. “I just...I've never…”

He let out a soft chuckle. “Dorian told me.” He watched her eyes look to his with horror. “Don't worry about that, Eve…” He caressed her cheek. “All I want is you...And I want you to be happy more than that…”

He watched her eyes dart around the room and he sensed she was thinking of something. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment again and she asked him, “Can I...I mean…”

“My bindings?” He whispered and she nodded. “Yes,” he breathed as he took her hand. He led her to the bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and took his shirt off over his head slowly.

She knelt in front of him and watched as he did so. He tried to gauge her reaction but it was hard. Her eyes looked at the binding as she cocked her head to the side. 

He inhaled sharply as her fingers slowly reached out and lightly touched the bindings. He rarely let anyone see him like this.  The Chargers saw, sure, but he only let a few get this close to him. He realized he was holding his breath and slowly let it out as she traced the bindings with her fingers.

He felt the tips of her fingers lightly brush his skin where it met the wraps around his torso. He peered down at her to see a soft smile come to her lips. He breathed easier and began to relax as he watched her. 

She looked up to his eyes and smiled. She slowly looked back at his bindings and gently closed her eyes. She slowly leaned forward and kissed where his bindings met his skin. He gasped at the contact and watched as she moved along the upper line of the linen wraps. 

Her lips were soft as she touched his skin. He gently brought his hand up to cradle her cheek with his hand; he started breathing heavily when she stopped and looked back up to him. She sat up and took his face in her hands.

Her voice trembled as tears pooled in her eyes. “I am so sorry, Krem…I love you…”

His emotions exploded as he crashed his lips to hers. She gripped the muscles on his shoulders as she kissed him. He trembled as he tangled his fingers in her long, soft hair.

She pressed herself against him as she straddled his lap. She pressed his face to hers and licked his lips. He invited her in and let out a low moan as he felt her tongue glide against his. He placed his hand in the small of her back and pressed her closer to him.

She grabbed the back of his head and tugged lightly on his hair. He lost balance and fell backwards onto her bed as she followed him. He was caught off guard as she started giggling. He smiled up at her as she wiped her tears of laughter away.

“What's so funny?” He questioned her with a smirk.

“I'm just…” She took deep breaths and threw her face into the blankets next to his head. “You never answered me,” she said when she finally caught her breath and sat up straight.

“I thought that was implied, Your Worship.” He smiled teasingly as she mocked anger while biting her lip.

“What am I to do with you, Lieutenant?” She asked cooly.

Krem propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at her. She was beautiful and he wanted only her. She slowly leaned down and rested her forehead against his. “Let me continue to love you…” He answered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Of course…” She smiled.

Krem smiled back and lightly kissed her before sitting up. “And I always will…”

“Oh, Krem…” She kissed him once more before standing up. “Something tells me that things are about to get interesting within Skyhold.”

“I hope so.” Krem stood and walked over to her table. He carefully poured two glasses of wine; only dribbling a little down the sides. He handed her one and felt his happiness overflowing as she sauntered over and took the glass from him with a smirk across her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one! I hope you all enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it. I had read other Krem fics and I wanted to go a different way in that Evangeline didn't know, at first. I hope you all liked it! I've started on part two so keep on the look out for that within the next few weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> I will post continuations as I can if everyone likes it! I have a lot of it already written so I may post a few at a time!


End file.
